<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une course ennuyeuse by Lainaecen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253352">Une course ennuyeuse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainaecen/pseuds/Lainaecen'>Lainaecen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/M, M/M, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainaecen/pseuds/Lainaecen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuna est chargé de ramener la fiancée de Madara, enlevée par des ennemis de son clan. Sur le chemin, il rencontre Hashirama Senju, bien déterminé à le suivre…ou à lui pourrir la vie plutôt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Uchiha Izuna, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le pli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les temps tranquilles sont rares avec les conflits incessants entre les clans. Dans ce contexte, les après-midis de ce genre sont suffisamment précieux pour les apprécier à leur juste valeur : un bijoux rare à apprécier de par toutes ses facettes.</p><p>Je regarde d’ailleurs des facettes exquises. Les poissons Koi de mon Aniki me narguent avec leur superbes robes colorées. Le soleil fait luire leurs petites écailles de dragon à travers l’eau. J’aime bien les dessiner. Un poisson est assez facile à dessiner. Le plus ennuyant étaient de retracer leurs tâches ou leurs écailles mais dans le cas du sumi-e, je n’ai pas besoin de me soucier du détail…pas de cette manière du moins.</p><p>Madara m’ennuyait plus jeune, parce qu’il trouvait que je passais trop de temps à dessiner au lieu de m’entraîner mais quand Père lui a dit que la peinture était un excellent exercice pour améliorer ses mouvements et la qualité de sa calligraphie, Aniki a cessé de me taquiner. J’en souris encore à cette pensée : Aniki avait fait une tête vexée devant la remarque de Père. Madara n’avait pas une très belle écriture et ça ne s’est pas amélioré avec le temps…hum au moins son écriture est lisible aujourd’hui mais ce n’était pas aussi harmonieux comme on pourrait l’espérer de la part d’un chef de clan.</p><p>J’étais sur le point de retracer une des tâches de mon poisson lorsque Madara m’appela.</p><p>Je souffle agacé que l’on m’arrache de ma transe: qu’est-ce qu’il veut encore? Je délaisse mes papiers et mon encre au bord du bassin, je pose quelques pierre sur ma pile de feuilles afin d’éviter de retrouver l’ensemble dans le bassin : Aniki ne serait pas très content de retrouver des poissons morts, le ventre rempli de papier. Dommage d’une certaine manière : manger des petits Koi n’est peut-être pas si mauvais, je ricane en imaginant la tête d’Aniki devant un bol remplit de ses poissons grillés.</p><p> </p><p>Je rejoins Madara à son bureau. L’odeur âcre du tabac envahit la pièce. Je me demande comment il fiit pour réussir à respirer : les odeurs fortes comme l’encens sont insupportables.</p><p>Aniki ne m’adresse pas un regard, les yeux plongés sur une dépêche. L’écriture est fine et petite.</p><p> </p><p>Je m’assis devant lui :</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que c’est ; lui demandé-je »</p><p> </p><p>Il fredonne légèrement puis il pousse le petit papier sur le coté. Il me regarde enfin, l’ai songeur alors qu’il me considère longuement.</p><p>Des rouleaux sont éparpillés ci et là autour de la table, tandis qu’un petit plateau circulaire en papier mâché trône sur un coin du bureau avec une théière et une tasse. La laque noire met en évidence la peinture et les éclats de nacre qui forment les pétales des petites roses.</p><p> </p><p>« Le clan Sanjaya fait appelle à nous pour ramener leur héritière. »</p><p> </p><p>Je fronce les sourcils. Le clan Sanjaya sont cousins avec nous mais nos liens restent lointains, une partie de nos croyances religieuses ou culture sont communs avec eux mais nous n’entretenons guère plus de relations avec eux…du moins c’était vrai jusqu’à ce que Père ai conclu des fiançailles entre Aniki et la première née de leur chef de clan.</p><p>Le fait que les Sanjaya fassent appel à nous est en soit assez…surprenant dans la mesure où ils vivent à Suna. Notre champ d’action est par conséquent difficile sur le territoire de sable, même si l’enlèvement de leur héritière est autant un problème pour nous que pour eux.</p><p> </p><p>« Comment s’appelle-t-elle déjà? Ta fiancée? ; précisé-je »</p><p> </p><p>Aniki se renfrogne un peu, mon ton n’était peut être pas assez aimable à son gout.</p><p> </p><p>« Maya ; répond-il, platement </p><p>- hum, pourquoi nous demande-t-il de la retrouver? ; je me redresse ; je veux dire, Suna est loin et ce n’est pas un territoire que nous connaissons »</p><p> </p><p>Madara inspire une bouffée de son kiseru sans détacher son regard du mien.</p><p>« Selon eux, elle se trouve à Oto »</p><p> </p><p>J’halète de surprise : c’est vraiment loin de Suna !</p><p>Comment leur héritière s’est elle retrouvée dans une telle situation?</p><p>Je me redresse en me penchant vers le bureau.</p><p> </p><p>« Attends une minute : qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait pour fâcher des gens d’Oto? »</p><p> </p><p>C’est dingue cette histoire.</p><p>Madara claqua sa langue d’agacement:</p><p> </p><p>« Tu crois vraiment qu’ils ont eu tout le loisir de le détailler dans ce pli? ; fait-il en me désignant le petit message; : Ils n’ont pas besoin de s’embarrasser ; ricane-t-il amèrement ; La situation même suffit à remettre en question mon mariage donc ils se contentent juste de demander notre assistance. »</p><p> </p><p>J’hausse les épaules, ne pouvant m’empêcher de sourire:</p><p> </p><p>« Tu ne peux pas choisir une autre femme? »</p><p> </p><p>J’hésite entre la taquinerie et la sincérité avec cette phrase.</p><p> </p><p>Il me regarde d’un air blasé :</p><p>« Si tu y tiens, trouves-moi un autre parti : ; il goute encore de sa pipe ; de toute manière tu auras tout le temps d’y réfléchir durant le voyage. »</p><p> </p><p>Il expire par le nez une bouffée de fumée alors qu’il plie en quatre le petit papier.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu veux que j’aille sauver ta fiancée? »</p><p> </p><p>Il se lève, m’invitant à l’imiter.</p><p>Loin de la pièce sombre, je remarque que sa tenue claire est tissée de manière à dessiner des oiseaux le long du tissu jaune. Il abandonne son kiseru sur un plateau du salon :</p><p> </p><p>« Je ne peux pas laisser le clan, même pour elle. Envoyer mon bien-aimé frère est le meilleur honneur que je puisse leur faire. »</p><p> </p><p>Oui sans doute mais Madara n’a pas l’air très rassuré à cette idée. Nous descendons les marchesde notre maison. Un brise caresse nos joues tandis que les activités de nos cousins tintent au loin:</p><p> </p><p>« Je veux que tu voyages seul ; me déclare-t-il; A la frontière, recrute des mercenaires, ceux que tu penses être les plus adaptés pour l’occasion. »</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous arrêtons au jardin. Le soleil s’est déplacé, faisant de l’ombre au bassin des petits poissons koi tandis que ses rayons transforment les feuillages des arbres en or.</p><p> </p><p>« Je te donnerai une bourse, tu pars dans deux jours. »</p><p> </p><p>Quelques secondes passent et aucun de nous ne parle. </p><p> </p><p>« d’accoooord ; je fais trainer le mot alors que je me construis un schémas type des prochains jours dans mon esprit</p><p>- un membre du clan Sanjaya t’attendra à la ville des laitues, il te donnera des détails de son enquête ; poursuit-il »</p><p> </p><p>J’acquiesce. Au moins j’éviterai les prochaines batailles. J’aime bien ce genre de mission, ça change, même si je dois reconnaitre que celle-ci ne sera sans aucun doute longue. Le retour sera moins agréable car je suis certain que j’apprendrai de mauvaises nouvelles. Le nombre de bataille où on ne subit aucune perte est inexistant…enfin je ne m’en souviens pas.</p><p> </p><p>Aniki était sur le point de partir lorsqu’une grue plonge dans le bassin de ses poissons et choppe l’un d’eux. Mon frère gèle sur place, le visage déconfit alors que la bestiole exhibe l’objet de son crime. L’oiseau s’envole juste à temps avant que le katon d’Aniki ne crame plus que le bout de sa queue.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle commence à me les courir celle-la! ; beugle-t-il en fusillant du regard le haut échassier qui n’est plus qu’un point blanc dans le ciel. »</p><p> </p><p>Je retiens mon rire devant la scène:</p><p> </p><p>« Combien de fois cette semaine? ; le taquiné-je, en lui donnant un coup à l’épaule »</p><p> </p><p>Aniki gronde de colère alors qu’il croise ses bras, le regard rivé sur son bassin.</p><p> </p><p>« Tous les jours à cette heure. La prochaine fois, je te jure, je l’accueil avec mon arc »</p><p> </p><p>Aniki a honoré sa promesse, le lendemain, on a attendu la grue patiemment mais étrangement, elle n’est jamais venue.</p><p>Un complot ! a-t-il grogné en rangeant à contre-coeur son arc après une heure d’attente. Pour moi, ce n’était pas si mal que la grue ai décidé de briller par son absence. Je l’aime bien. C’est un rendez-vous sauvage dans le jardin et il est difficile d’en vouloir à l’animal de se servir dans le garde mangé le pus raffiné de la région.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Quand on attend quelque chose, les heures passent lentement. Cette mission n’échappe pas à cette règle mais avec les préparatifs, je n’ai pas souffert d’une attente trop longue.</p><p>J’ai passé de longue minutes à considérer notre collection d’armes. Un rang sur deux est destiné aux miennes tandis qu’une colonne de coté représente les armes qui n’appartiennent pas spécifiquement à mon frère ou à moi. Quand on regarde un mur recouvert de ces petits bijoux, on a envie de prendre chacuned’elles parce que ouiiiii! si jamais on se retrouve dans cette situation incongrue elle sera utile.</p><p>Aniki finit par me rejoindre dans la salle d’arme, ayant remarqué que je ne bouge pas des masses depuis plusieurs minutes. J’ai sans doute l’air d’un abruti à rester ainsi, figé devant le mur tapissé d’objets contondants mais ce n’est pas la première fois que je fais une telle chose.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu n’as toujours pas choisi? ; s’étonne-t-il en faisant de gros yeux; Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?</p><p>- je ne sais pas, c’est difficile de choisir. »</p><p> </p><p>Pour l’instant j’ai juste pris mon katana qui trainait sur la table basse et quelque shuriken et deux kunai.</p><p> </p><p>Madara roule des yeux. Il décroche un wakizashi:</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps : on prend toujours la même chose au final ; soupire-t-il en me tendant le sabre court ; Un grappin et ça devrait suffire »</p><p> </p><p>Je ne suis pas convaincu alors que je m’imagine une scène spécifique:</p><p> </p><p>« Mais si je me retrouve à…</p><p>- tu n’as pas une charrette à ta disposition, Zuzu ; me rappelle-t-il en me poussant l’arme contre moi »</p><p> </p><p>Je le rattrape in extremis alors que mon frère la lâche négligemment.</p><p> </p><p>« N’oublies pas de prendre un grappin : c’est toujours utile »</p><p> </p><p>Je roule des yeux:</p><p>« Je ne suis pas demeuré ; boudé-je en croisant les bras »</p><p> </p><p>Un sourire narquois se dessine sur son visage.</p><p>« Vraiment? »</p><p> </p><p>Je le repousse en le traitant d’idiot.</p><p>J’ai encore des choses à faire donc je ne poursuis pas les taquineries.</p><p> </p><p>Au dernier soir, Madara me passe un discours long et ennuyeux rempli de recommandations, quelques unes étaient pertinentes, des petits détails pratiques que j’oublie trop souvent, d’autres, cependant étaient tout simplement affligeantes:</p><p>
  
</p><p>« Non je n’oublierais pas ma sacoche ; grondé-je agacé »</p><p> </p><p>Je tapote du bout des doigts la table la tête soutenue par mon autre main alors que je suis à moitié affalé entre les coussins et le meuble.</p><p> </p><p>« Je te rappelle que c’est déjà arrivé</p><p> </p><p>- pas à moi ; soupiré-je »</p><p> </p><p>Aniki ignore mon rappel.</p><p> </p><p>« Ce sera une mission longue, je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive des embarras »</p><p> </p><p>Autant l’intention est mignonne autant je la trouve désespérante quand elle insiste sur des erreurs que tout shinobi ne fait plus quand il est justement digne d’être appelé comme tel.</p><p> </p><p>« Qu’importe! Avec la bourse que tu m’as donné, je peux perdre toutes mes affaires sans problème. »</p><p> </p><p>Je m’étire paresseusement. Le repas était copieux.</p><p>Madara s’approche de moi, me lançant un regard pointu:</p><p> </p><p>« Ne t ‘avises pas à tout dilapider ; me prévint-il durement »</p><p> </p><p>Je me contente de rire. C’est qu’il prend ma déclaration au sérieux.</p><p>Jugeant qu’il n’a pas produit l’effet espéré, il m’attrape par la taille en me traitant de “sale gamin“.Il me chatouille tant et si bien que je finis par manquer de souffle. Sans que je ne m’en rende compte, nous finissons par nous enlacer et à partager des baisés affectueux.Sa peau est brûlante sous mes doigts, ses cheveux noirs s’écoulaient sur les cotés, me masquant l’environnement mais ça n’a pas d’importance toute mon attention est sur lui, sur son sourire enjoué. Il m’attrape par la taille m’entraînant sur lui:</p><p> </p><p>« Ce soir, c’est toi qui mène la danse ; ronronne-t-il en me déposant des petits baisés le long de ma mâchoire ; Je ne voudrais pas que tu te plies en deux sur ton cheval demain ; se moque-t-il doucement au creux de mon oreille. »</p><p> </p><p>Je lui donne un petit coup à la poitrine, le traitant d’idiot, puis, nous continuons notre activité.</p><p> </p><p>Aniki va me manquer, des mois sans lui, je vais ressentir un sacré vide.course ennuyeuse</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 2 : Un dénommé Lavette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’air du matin est frais mais les rayons du soleil brûlent la peau. L’écart entre les deux offre un certain équilibre même si on aimerait avoir un juste milieu entre les ombres glaciales et la lumière étouffante.<br/>Je réévalue ma liste de matériel une nouvelle fois. J’ai une tenue de voyage des plus classiques sans aucun insigne du clan. Si le symbole de l’éventail est synonyme de crainte pour la plupart des gens, elle attire nos ennemis de longue date comme un pot de miel, si bien que pour la traversée du territoire, il est plus sage de se montrer discret. <br/>Une fois satisfait de ma tenue, je me dirige vers l’écurie où mon poney m’attend.</p><p>Sur le chemin je rencontre Hikaku qui me lance un sourire convenu:</p><p>« On prend Lavette? »</p><p>Je fronce les sourcils, agacé et je passe devant lui en l’ignorant superbement.</p><p>« On va tout de suite te repérer avec Lavette ; insiste-t-il en me poursuivant »</p><p>Je me retourne vivement :</p><p>« Il ne s’appelle pas Lavette! Et il est tout aussi discret et classe que n’importe quel poney! »</p><p>Hikaku fait les yeux ronds, imitant faussement un choc.<br/>Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous contre Masilla? C’est un très beau poney, sa robe pie lui donne fière allure…bon, il est vrai que le contour de ses yeux en noir lui donne à la fois une tête de victime ou de clown mais vraiment, c’est une très bonne monture.</p><p>« Vous devriez prendre le cheval de Madara-sama, il est plus rapide »</p><p>Je roule des yeux. Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau si je venais piquer le cheval d’Aniki.</p><p>«  Masilla est plus robuste et c’est bien plus important pour une telle mission »</p><p>Il fredonne entre un accord non avoué ou l’ennuie. Hikaku parait souvent ennuyé et il semble que son envi de taquinerie a atteint sa limite. Les bras croisés derrière son dos, il me regarde terminer de préparer ma monture.</p><p>« Quand vous rentrerez, ce sera l’automne ; commente-t-il<br/>Une bien meilleure saison pour missionner ; grincé-je »</p><p>Toutes les routes ne sont pas en forêt et le soleil est juste insupportable en cette saison. entre les bandits et le désert des grandes routes, il est difficile de choisir entre les deux.<br/>De plus, les poneys sont suffisamment connus pour leur caractère capricieux pour me faire craindre des négociations difficiles avec Masilla…</p><p>En quelques dizaines de minutes, le poney est fin prêt, puis vient les séparations “larmoyantes“ : encore des recommandations d’Aniki, une embrassade et l’aventure commence!<br/>Aniki ne semble pas prêt de me laisser filer loin de lui pour des semaines mais pour les beaux yeux de Dame Maya (ou les richesse des Sanjaya ), il faut bien faire quelques efforts. Je m’en amuse, je pense qu’il dramatise trop la situation. N’importe quel petit frère s’en serait offensé et y aurait vu un manque de confiance mais je sais que mon ainé, s’il avait en effet un tel manque d’estime de ma personne, aurait simplement refusé de m’envoyer par delà le territoire du feu.<br/>Je quitte ainsi, le camp après des adieux difficiles.</p><p>Dans les faits, je ne peux pas considérer que le voyage est réellement entamé avant de n’avoir visité notre temple, alors je fais un léger détour pour me rendre au temple d’Amaterasu afin de me confier aux dieux.<br/>J’ai toujours été plus religieux que mon frère et venir m’arrêter dans la grande bâtisse de pierre ne m’ennuie en aucun cas. J’aime les statues des dieux aux positions maniérées, leurs membres exagérément courbés comme des pétales des lotus qui leur donnent à la fois une force, et une douceur féminine qui leur donne un aspect de perfection divine.<br/>Je débite toutes les prières jaculatoires que je connais, ce qui englobe en tout 5 grandes prières et quelques petites formules.<br/>Je me confie en particulier à la grande Amaterasu mais aussi à Shiva, maître des cycles. Je termine mon tour devant le petit temple de la déesse kali dont les attributs sont tout à fait appropriés pour l’occasion. Si son aspect lui donne des allures de déesse guerrière avec sa jupe faite de bras et son collier de têtes coupées, pour mon clan elle représente bien l’inverse de la violence et du chaos. Kâli est la déesse du don de soit, de la mère qui se sacrifie pour protéger ses enfants. Pour notre chef de clan, elle est sa déesse patronne dont il doit rechercher son imitation.<br/>Je ne passe qu’une heure dans le temple froid et sombre. Je reprend la route en étant plus serein en sachant que les dieux me regardent.</p><p>Rien n’est plus excitant qu’un début de mission, surtout seul. On a l’impression que tout est possible : imaginez, vous avez une bourse remplie, de quoi voyager des semaines et le monde immense devant vous. Ca donne juste envie de prendre la poudre d’escampette et s’exiler dans un lieu paradisiaque avec des tas de filles les bras remplis de fruits confits. Miam, les fruits confits, ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas croisé la vue d’un de ces bonbons colorés. J’inscris ce tout petit achat dans mon esprit : si la mission est réussie, j’obtiendrai quelques fruits confits!<br/>Je laisse vagabonder mon esprit durant les premiers jours de voyages, ne repérant guère de bien intéressant. La grande route se divise souvent dans la campagne pour nous mener vers des villages, parfois elle nous attire vicieusement dans la forêt. Je dis vicieusement car si la forêt offre de l’ombre et de la fraicheur, elle donne de jolies cachettes pour les bandits et sa route est bien plus longue que la grande route. <br/>Parfois, je laisse reposer ma monture au bord du chemin où elle se donne à coeur joie sur les fougères ou le bord d’un ruisseau. C’est l’occasion d’observer à loisir les voyageurs. Beaucoup se déplacent  à pied ou avec une charrette. La plupart sont des paysans du coin qui transportent le fruit de leur travail ou leurs outils. A quelques occasions je remarque des commerçants. L’été semble avoir fait fuir les autres castes et je dois reconnaitre que leur décision est bien sage. La grande route est un fourneau qui se laisse bronzer par le grand astre brûlant jusqu’au soir. Les arbres sont rares puisque le seigneur d’ici a tenu installer la grande route loin de la forêt et de ses dangers. Le chemin est ainsi sûr mais à contrario, la route est pénible tant pour les animaux que pour nous. </p><p>Au huitième jour, ma patience est à bout. En restant sur le grand chemin j’évite les bourgs ce qui raccourcit le temps du voyage, si bien que la ville des Laitues n’est qu’à un jour désormais. Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, je me sens fatigué. Etre assis sur Masilla ou marcher à coté de lui n’adoucis pas mon humeur qui commence sérieusement à s’effriter. Un rien m’irrite alors quand cette charrette déboule du haut de l’horizon et provoque la panique à ma monture, l’envie de tout brûler est tentant. <br/>La charrette continue son chemin, bien indifférente de ce que j’en pense, elle passe de peu à coté de moi pour s’échouer dans la rizière. Le paysage a effet bien changé, la forêt, laissant place à des étendues d’eau dont la profondeur est exceptionnellement basse. Par endroit, l’eau s’est évaporé, ailleurs la boue domine à la grande joie des crapauds dont la peau sensible trouve du réconfort dans la terre humide.<br/>La charrette a continué son chemin jusqu’à ce qu’elle rencontre un caillou d’une certaine taille ou un trou qui achève son voyage dans une chute dramatique, laissant tomber le misérable panier de de cerises dans la terre sale.<br/>Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment la voiture s’est retrouvée sans animal de trait mais ce n’est pas mon affaire. Je m’apprête à m’en retourner lorsque j’entends un paysan piailler là haut. Je l’entends couiner “ma charruuuue“ tout en courant, comme si sa course lui permettrait d’empêcher la chute de sa charrette, qui de toute manière est dans un triste état depuis quelques minutes. Derrière l’homme j’aperçois un boeuf au longues cornes horizontales qui trottine. Ma curiosité m’incite a rester encore un peu et après quelques mètres parcourus, je me rends compte que le paysan tient en réalité son boeuf par une corde reliée à l’anneau de son nez de bête.</p><p>« Que vous ai-t-il arrivé, mon bon monsieur? »</p><p>Je ne peux empêcher une pointe de moquerie dans ma voix en voyant la scène. L’homme se dandine avec difficulté alors que son animal avance avec moins d’entrain que ne l’aurait voulu son maître.</p><p>« Les attaches ont cédé ; explique-t-il en sueur. »</p><p>Il regarde avec dépit son matériel.<br/>Mon envie de cramer l’homme s’envole devant son désespoir et…ses cerises me font des clins d’oeil du haut de leur panier renversé.</p><p>« Laissez-moi vous aider à la ramener ; fais-je en descendant de ma monture. »</p><p>Le paysan émet une râle.<br/>Clairement, il n’a pas l’air de croire que je peux y faire quoique ce soit. Je me tourne vers une des sacoches et sort une corde d’escalade.</p><p>« Tenez, avec ça et votre boeuf, on pourra la remettre sur pied. »</p><p>Il écarquille les yeux, bien loin de s’être attendue à un tel retournement de situation.<br/>« Vous êtes bien bon, jeune homme, vous avez ma gratitude! »</p><p>Je retire mon takegasa et mon manteau et je le suis dans l’étendue creuse de la rizière asséchée. Son boeuf descend avec prudence la petite pente, manquant de glisser à son tour et se manger la boue grouillante de petites bestioles visqueuses.<br/>Je souris en coin devant la petite scène puis mon intérêt s’en retourne vers la charrette. A deux nous repoussons la voiture sur le coté pour la remettre sur “pied“ et tandis qu’il attache son boeuf de trait à l’attelage, je remets les cerise dans leur panier.<br/>Il est fascinant de constater que l’air est bien plus lourde et chaude dans le creux de la rizière. Le chant de crécelle des sauterelles bourdonnent dans les herbes encore survivantes et le vent étouffant mord mes joues tandis que les rayons du soleil tentent tant bien que mal d’enflammer mes cheveux noirs.<br/>Nous parvenons fort heureusement à extraire la charrette de la rizière et la paysan ne cesse de me remercier.</p><p>« Où allez-vous par cette chaleur? ; me demande-t-il <br/>A la ville des laitues ; souris-je poliment<br/>Ah! Ce n’est plus très loin, vous avez prévu de vous arrêter où? Vous n’allez tout de même pas voyager de nuit »</p><p>Je rie légèrement:</p><p>«  Bien que les nuits soient fraîches, le ciel est bien trop sombre et je ne voudrais pas tomber dans une de ces rizières »</p><p>Il acquiesce et il me prend le bras, enthousiaste:</p><p>« Arrêtez-vous chez moi! Ma maison est à seulement 30 minutes d’ici, vous pourrez vous reposer et reprendre la route en toute tranquillité »</p><p>Dix jours sans maison, un bon repas, un lit…comment refuser?<br/>Je mordille l’intérieur de la joue en considérant la proposition. Il n’y a rien de dérangeant, tant qu’il ne se mêle pas de mes affaires…</p><p>« Très bien, je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité »</p><p>Je m’incline poliment alors que le paysan est enchanté.</p><p>Nous arrivons en effet au bout d’un certain temps sur une route qui nous mène vers une bicoque en bois. Mon homme est sans doute un cultivateur de riz car une réserve en hauteur se démarque du terrain. Une femme à l’ombre de l’entrée de la maison tresse un panier avec de la paille. Elle se lève lorsque nous sommes suffisamment proches d’elle. L’homme lui ordonne de prendre mon cheval et de lui donner à manger. Avant que je n’ai pu dire quoique ce soit, le paysan m’entraine à l’intérieur.<br/>Visiblement d’humeur bavarde, il me donne à boire de l’eau puis de l’alcool. Au départ, je le suis avec une certaine préoccupation à l’idée de laisser la femme démonter mon matériel seule mais le vin finit par alléger mon soucis.<br/>Le territoire est bien vide et les voisins les plus proches sont à des heures d’ici et au vue de leur chakra, ils sont des hommes des plus banales. Qu’ils découvrent mes armes n’est juste embarrassant que parce que leur déception écourterait mon séjour mais en soit je n’ai rien à craindre d’eux.<br/>Après une heure, la femme revient, le visage impassible. Elle est bien plus jeune que l’homme et Il est étonnant qu’elle n’ai pas d’enfants tournant autour de ses jupons alors que la demeure est suffisamment grande pour en accueillir une ribambelle.<br/>Je n’y prête plus attention jusqu’à la fin du repas. Durant toute la dégustation, la femme s’était contentée d’offrir les plats, gardant le silence tandis que son mari animait la discussion.<br/>Après cela, on me laisse un temps pour me laver, en passant dans une des pièces, je remarque une sorte de chambre aménagée mais vide.</p><p>Le lendemain matin, je suis en train de sceller ma monture lorsque la femme du paysan m’apporte quelques boulettes de riz et brioches :<br/>« Ces pour la fin de votre voyage ; explique-t-elle »</p><p>Je fronce les sourcils, dépassé par ces générosités:<br/>« C’est beaucoup trop, je ne mérite pas autant ; lui déclaré-je »</p><p>Pour avoir prêté une corde, le geste est démesuré. <br/>La femme se mordille les lèvres, quelque chose sur le coeur semble clairement l’occuper.<br/>« J’ai…vu des poignards dans votre sac ; annonce-t-elle platement, le regard plongé vers le sol »</p><p>Ah. Bien sûr, il a fallu qu’elle se mêle de mes affaires.<br/>« Et qu’en pensez-vous? »</p><p>Je l’étudie avec un certain intérêt. Elle se tortille sur place alors que mon regard l’indispose.<br/>« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes un bandit ou un mercenaire ; commence-t-elle timidement ; mais je me demandais si vous pouviez… glaner quelques informations pour moi…au moins ; elle hésite encore ; j’avais trois enfants voyez-vous mais ils m’ont été pris par un groupuscule »</p><p>Elle ne me regarde toujours pas, impressionnée et sans doute dépassée par son propre comportement : acheter un inconnu pour enquêter derrière son mari n’est pas quelque chose que les femmes sont en droit de se comporter habituellement dans les campagnes.<br/>«  Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils enlèvent des enfants, ils viennent en groupe puis ils partent vers la ville des laitues. Personne n’en parle dans la région et le seigneur d’ici s’en fiche car ils ne sont que quelques enfants de la glèbe. »</p><p>Elle m’adresse enfin son regard, un peu plus sûr d’elle:<br/>« Je vous en prie, je ne sais pas ce qu’ils font avec  eux mais si vous pouviez seulement me dire où ils se cachent…ce qui advient des enfants…je… je vous serais infiniment reconnaissante. »</p><p>Elle fait une pause, ses yeux tombent à nouveau. Ses bras fins tremblent doucement à cause de l’émotion.<br/>« J’accepte même l’idée qu’ils soient mort…tout ce que je veux c’est des réponses…. pourquoi font-ils ça? »</p><p>Je pose maladroitement ma main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Elle m’observe silencieusement, cette fois, c’est elle qui a toute l’attention sur moi.<br/>« Si je vois quelque chose, je vous informerais ; lui assuré-je ; il y a beaucoup de monde en ville, si un tel phénomène est, j’en entendrai parler »</p><p>Je voudrais bien sourire pour la détendre mais cette histoire d’enfants disparus ne me fait qu’imaginer le pire : du sang, des larmes et des gestes qu’aucun enfant ne devrait connaitre. Combien d’enfant dans les hautes sphères sont ainsi nommés courtisans? Même un petit nombre est un scandale assumé par les seigneurs. Et qu’en est-il des rituels sacrificiels? Ce genre de mal est plus répandu qu’un parent ne saurait l’imaginer et mon esprit ne pointe que dans ces directions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>N'hésitez pas à laisser une critique ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre 3 : Les plus belles femmes sont les nôtres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La ville des laitues représente une petite curiosité dans le paysage du territoire du feu. Les nombreuses irrigations qui se croisent et décroisent autour de la cité, en effet, lui donne des allures d’île bien que son terrain soit ferme. L’air est à la fois étouffante et humide en temps normale mais le sentiment inconfortable est adoucie en été puisque les eaux sont d’une hauteur beaucoup plus humbles. Malgré les chaleurs exceptionnelles de cette année, je ne peux que constater que les champs de laitues sont en bonnes santés dans la plupart des propriétés. On découvre des stands de vendeurs de salades le long de la route, me laissant esquisser un sourire moqueur en me demandant bien comment chaque ferme peut-elle survivre en sachant qu’à seulement quelques kilomètres, un même paysan vend ces produits. Que ce soit stupide ou malin, les prix ne changent guère d’un vendeur à l’autre si bien qu’on ne peut faire d’infidélités voulues.</p><p>Les rues de terres laissent peu à peu place aux pierres taillées ou aux briques, tandis que les quelques fermes de bois sont remplacées par des demeures au bois bien entretenues et aux murs de pierre qui délimitent les propriétés. Le flux humain devient de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure que l’on se rapproche du coeur de la ville. Là, je rencontre davantage de vendeurs ambulants et des gens de qualités. Je n’aperçois cependant que peu de palanquins, ce qui révèle le caractère néanmoins humble de la ville : si elle reste d’une taille respectable pour la région, elle n’arrivera jamais à se comparer aux grandes cités seigneuriales.</p><p>Je sors de ma manche un schéma de la ville, essayant de repérer la rue où se cache mon informateur. La gargote se trouve non loin des quartiers marchands, j’y vais donc faire un tour de repérage, en sachant que le membre du clan Sanjaya ne se présente à l’auberge qu’au premier jour de la semaine. Cela me laisse un battement de deux jours avant la fameuse rencontre. Une fois m’être assuré du lieu de point de rendez-vous, je décide de faire un tour mais avant je décide de déposer mes affaires, mon cheval en particulier dans un lieu sûr.</p><p>La plupart des gens vous dirai que les quartiers chaud de toute ville est à éviter, aussi bien pour l’âme (au grand damne des yeux) que pour ses bourses (que ce soit à cause des achats excessifs ou les voles). Je comprends tout à fait ce point de vue cependant, c’est un jugement hâtif pour ce qui est de l’argument du manque de sécurité. Si certains quartiers transpirent un malaise évident entre les abus et les trafics des plus douteux, ceux de la ville des laitues ne transmettent en rien de tout cela. Loin d’être riches et exquises comme dans les grandes villes seigneuriales, la simplicité joyeuse des courtisants vous donne un confort chaleureux. Vous avez l’impression de pouvoir être ami avec chacun d’eux, tous avenant et souriant. Bien que ce soit artificiel, il est difficile d’échapper à leur tentatives de conversation. Je ne sais comment réagir, je veux répondre à leur questions, leur sourire de peur d’être impoli, seulement, si je dois commencer par l’un je n’en finirai jamais…ou plutôt si, dans une chambre avec une note salée de mets.</p><p>Je parviens enfin devant l’entrée d’une maison close appartenant à ma famille. Elle n’est pas la plus grande du quartier mais elle a l’avantage d’être la seule sur le marché à offrir les services de Geishas, ce qui est tout à fait approprié pour les nobles gens ou les notables de la ville qui souhaitent faire bonne impression devant leurs invités en exposant une femme cultivée à leurs soirées.</p><p> </p><p>J’entre dans la demeure sans hésitation. L’intérieur est coquet quoique le rouge dominant m’angoisse un peu : àtout moment je m’attends à ce qu’une femme vienne me couvrir d’une soie rouge et me marier en quelques secondes. Eh bien! Un mariage est si simple ici! Seulement trois inclinations mutuelles et vous voilà marié à vie. Même si les mariages Uchiha sont plus longs et pompeux, ce type de mariage est tout à fait recevable et…enfin je psychote n’est-ce pas? Je me fait trop souvent des “films“.</p><p> </p><p>A peine suis-je entré qu’une ribambelle de femmes gazouille autour de moi. Elles me compliment, me caressent le bras et me confient des douceurs qui feraient rougir plus d’un.</p><p>Il est difficile de placer un mot entre leurs pépiements. Un peu excédé alors que ma patience arrive vite à bout après la traversée tout aussi épuisante de flatteries et séductions, je finis par me tourner vers la courtisane la mieux habillée et lui saisit les épaules.</p><p>Ses consoeurs halètent de surprises, toutes attentives et curieuses de mes intentions:</p><p>« J’aimerai parler à votre responsable, Dame Hide, la montagne illuminée de soleils »</p><p> </p><p>La femme se tend légèrement puis elle acquiesce avec un petit sourire aimable:</p><p>« Veuillez patienter, monsieur »</p><p> </p><p>Elle se retire après avoir donné un signal afin que ses amies me laissent tranquille.</p><p>Certaines se balancent comme des enfants impatients ou ennuyés, n’osant pas me laisser seule alors que l’étiquette “client“ vient de disparaître au-dessus de ma tête. D’autres jouent avec leurs bijoux ou leurs cheveux en les tournoyant autour de leur doigt.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme âgée dans la trentaine apparait. Hide Uchiwa. Ses cheveux noirs sont coiffés dans le style d’une princesse chinoise : un chignon complexe piqué de divers broches domine le crâne alors que le reste de ses cheveux lisses coulent le long de son dos. Des boucles d’oreilles fines tombent comme de fines étincelles de gouttes d’eau le long de son cou. Ses lèvres petites et fines sont dessinées à l’encre rouge.</p><p>« Jeune maître! ; me reconnait-elle ; Avez-vous fait bon voyage? »</p><p> </p><p>J’acquiesce:</p><p>« Un peu chaud cependant</p><p>- Ah! Vous auriez dû venir en juillet, le temps était plus doux ; me sourit-elle</p><p>- Sans doute mais nous ne choisissons pas les projets qui nous sont destinés ; je fais une pause.</p><p>- Avez-vous des affaires? »</p><p>J’affirme à nouveau:</p><p>« Ma monture attend dehors avec les sacs »</p><p> </p><p>Hide se tourne vers la femme la mieux habillée que j’ai interpellé plus tôt. Elle lui lance un regard appuyé et la femme part instantanément sur un coté vers un couloir dont l’entrée est dissimulée par des couches de voilages.</p><p>« Suivez-moi je vous prie, je vais vous montrer votre chambre »</p><p> </p><p>Hide étend la main vers moi.</p><p>Je réprime difficilement un rougissement accablé par l’aura délicieuse qu’elle dégage. Je la suis docilement comme un idiot jusqu’à une pièce de 18 m2. C’est petit selon mes gouts mais sa position dans la maison est discrète et la chambre est propre.</p><p>« J’espère que cela vous convient</p><p>- vous m’attendez depuis longtemps? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle hausse les épaules:</p><p>« Une semaine tout au plus. Nous avons reçus le faucon…mm quelques jours seulement après votre départ. »</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Donc Madara avait envoyé le message avant que je n’accepte la mission…</p><p>«  Je vous laisse vous reposer, le repas vous sera livré à 18 heures. »</p><p> </p><p>Je l’arrête alors qu’elle s’apprête à sortir:</p><p>« Des plats bien chauds et beaucoup de viandes ; lui indiqué-je »</p><p> </p><p>Son regard s’illumine de compréhension.</p><p>Elle recule poliment jusqu’à l’extérieur de la chambre et ferme la porte coulissante.</p><p>Je retire mon manteau rapidement, le faisant tomber négligemment au sol. Je me laisse m’effondrer sur le futon. Je gémis de contentement, c’est doux et tout mou. Aaaah enfin! Je reste ainsi de longue minute, en poids mort.</p><p>Après ce temps calme, j’explore la chambre, je découvre une salle de bain que je m’empresse d’utiliser.</p><p>A mon retour, j’ai à peine le temps de me rhabiller que Dame Hide reviens avec les plateaux de repas. Son sourire enthousiaste me dit que…</p><p>Elle pose les plateaux sur la table basse et elle se précipite sur moi, me saisit les bras:</p><p>« Comment va le clan?? ; s’exclame-t-elle excitée »</p><p> </p><p>Elle tremble et il suffise de peu pour qu’elle sautille sur place.</p><p>« Heu…bien..enfin on a eu des pertes mais… »</p><p> </p><p>Elle me prend de court, je ne sais pas quoi dire.</p><p>« Ah, asseyiez-vous ! ; elle me tire vers le bas pour me faire assoir ; nous avons tout le temps..enfin si vous le permettez »</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux pétillent de joie. Je rougis encore.</p><p>« J’aimerai faire un tour de nuit mais je suis à vous en attendant. »</p><p> </p><p>Dans tous les sens du terme, gracieuse Dame.</p><p>Son visage ne change pas, visiblement, elle est à mille lieux de mes…rêves.</p><p>« Ah! Comme je suis heureuse qu’un frère soit ici; gazouille-t-elle dans une extase décente ; La dernière fois, c’était il y a 5 ans. »</p><p> </p><p>J’hoche la tête:</p><p>« La ville des laitues est excentrée par rapport à nos territoires, ça ne m’étonne pas. »</p><p> </p><p>Dame Hide n’est pas la seule Uchiwa laissée là comme matronne. Le clan possède plusieurs maisons closes toutes tenues par des femmes Uchiwa qui n’ont pas développé le sharingan.Beaucoup ont un parent d’une famille non Uchiwa : vassaux, paysan… Les Dames aux traits typiquement Uchiwa sont minoritaires parmi les matrones, les autres ont des yeux ou cheveux plus claires, leur donnant une apparence banales mais aux visages indéniablement exquises : qu’importe qu’elles ne soient pas des Uchiwa pure-sangs, toutes nos femmes sont divines!</p><p>Quoiqu’il en soit, ces femmes là ont un rôle non négligeables. En temps que responsable d’une maison close, elles apportent un flux stable de revenu à notre clan, de plus elles servent de point relais pour les nouvelles des quatre coins du territoire du feu et elles assurent comme ici même un refuge pour nos ninjas.</p><p>Durant le repas, nous discutons joyeusement du clan. Elle me parle un peu de son enfance.</p><p>« Quel âge avez-vous, au fait ; lui demandé-je sans réfléchir à ma maladresse</p><p>- est-ce là les bonnes manières d’un héritier? ; taquine-t-elle sous un sourire malicieux »</p><p> </p><p>Je m’empourpre gêné, je m’intéresse à mon thé par dépit:</p><p>« Acceptez mes excuses, je n’ai pas réfléchis à mes paroles…je pensais..vous êtes seule ici..vous êtes jeune à tenir cet institut, loin du clan… »</p><p> </p><p>Elle n’est pas mariés et je ne peux m’empêcher de penser à quel point c’est un gâchis au vu du contexte actuel.</p><p>« J’ai vingt-cinq ans ; me répond-elle sans détour. »</p><p> </p><p>Je manque de m’étouffer. Je l’ai horriblement vieilli (sans doute à cause du maquillage). Vingt-cinq, hein? Mon frère aîné aurait eu cet âge là aussi.</p><p>Je la regarde à nouveau, le visage vide. Elle aurait pu être ma belle soeur (et mon amante).</p><p>« Je vois. Vous vous attendiez à une autre réponse ; elle rit légèrement. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle me remplit ma tasse désormais vide.</p><p>« Reste à savoir où était votre estimation.</p><p>- Heuu…</p><p>- N’en dite rien ; elle rit encore plus ; je ne préfère pas le savoir »</p><p> </p><p>Je me sens rougir à nouveau d’embarra. Pourquoi ai-je posé la question? Ne jamais faire ça à une femme, encore moins à une courtisane et à une ainée!!</p><p>Pendant que je me morfond en maudissant mes mauvaises manières, elle considère les fenêtres de la salle de bain.</p><p>« Le ciel est sombre, jeune maître, je vais vous laisser ; déclare-t-elle »</p><p> </p><p>Elle rassemble les couverts.</p><p>« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée…Ah! La maison sera ouverte jusqu’à 23 heures…vous pouvez rentrer plus tard cependant en passant par le toit. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle pointa les fenêtres de la salle de bain d’un hochement du chef alors que ses bras sontdébordés par les plateaux.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Comme prévu, je commence à parcourir les rues de la ville, sans but particulier.</p><p>La nuit confère une tranquillité sereine indéniable dans les grandes rues vides. L’ambiance tourne à quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour les petites ruelles sinueuses. Là c’est juste sinistre et froid. Dans cette ambiance appropriée du calme de la nuit, je pense à la demande de la femme du paysan. A première vue, je vois mal les voleurs d’enfants raider dans la ville des laitues mais les enfants errants sont monnaies courantes dans tous les bourgs alors, la disparition d’enfants doit être à la fois banale et négligeable. Négligeable car ces enfants sont nombreux et sans valeur. Un homme seul pourrait les emporter sous le regard des passants et sans grande difficulté. Or qui pourrait remarquer ces disparitions si tout le monde s’en fiche?</p><p>Je regarde un mendiant qui semble assoupit le long d’un mur. Sa puanteur arrive jusqu’à mes narines et je grimace de dégout. Le mélange d’alcool et d’urine est trop entêtant, une acidité pourrie qui ferait vomir n’importe qui.</p><p>Peut-être que les commerçants ou les artisans savent des choses? Leurs apprentis côtoient plus facilement les enfants démunis qui leur amènent des matières premières à petit prix.</p><p>Fatigué du voyage, je décide de retourner dans l’établissement. Demain je serai en meilleure forme et j’aurai tout le temps pour apprendre des choses, là il est tard et personne ne viendra discuter avec moi…et surtout pas ce mendiant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Est-ce que quelqu’un a-t-il pensé aux enfants ???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je profite de la journée pour tenter de récupérer des informations sur les enfants disparus. Le nombre d’enfants livrés à eux-même est plus impressionnant que ce que je m’étais imaginé en traversant la ville hier.</p><p>Il semble que leurs planques se trouvent dans ces genres de ruelles malfamées et excentrées du coeur de la ville. Quand ils ne s’y cachent pas, ils déambulent dans les rues fréquentées pour voler quelques nourritures et biens. Ils savent que leur apparence désolée et sale n’attire la sympathie d’aucun passant si ce n’est les rares moines ou bonzes en pèlerinage. Ils se déplacent toujours en bandes et il est alors assez facile de suivre leurs “promenades“.</p><p> </p><p>Les gens les évitent soigneusement comme s’ils étaient porteur de la lèpre mais un moment donné, je remarque deux hommes qui sont tout aussi intéressé que moi par les petits.</p><p>Je déplie mon éventail peint alors que je garde un oeil sur les deux groupes.</p><p>Dans les rues marchandes, il est facile de se dissimuler.</p><p> </p><p>Le groupe d’enfant est composé de de 9 membres, le plus âgé est dans la douzaine tandis que le plus jeune en paraissait 4, cependant, la vivacité du plus petit me laisse croire qu’il est bien plus âgé qu’il en a l’air.</p><p>Les marmots s’intéressent à un groupe de stands organisé en un cercle intérieur. Ils tentent de s’infiltrer entre les arêtesdes étales donnant une portée réduite pour leurs mains baladeuses. Bien évidemment quelques commerçants soucieux de leurs marchandises les chassent sans ménagement, moyennant d’un bâton ou de coup de pied bien placé. Malheureusement pour eux, les enfants sont semblables à des mouches : quand l’une fuie, le triple la remplace.</p><p>Je ne donne que 10 minutes avant que la police soit prévenue et intervienne.</p><p> </p><p>Un des plus jeunes lardons, sans que je ne sache s’il s’agit d’une vaine manoeuvre ou une simple maladresse, trébuche au coin d’une des étales et se raccroche à la nappe qui cache la laideur de la structure en bois, emportant avec lui plusieurs couverts de métal sur le sol poussiéreux.</p><p>Là, que n’a-t-il fait? Le marchand beugle des obscénités, se fichant totalement de l’opinion de sa clientèle ou la bienséance en présence d’enfants. Face à la confusion, certains petits en profitent pour chopper des couverts ou verres alors qu’un des deux hommes intéressés s’approche d’un des gamins.</p><p> </p><p>je joue nerveusement avec le bouton coulissant des lames de mon éventail, les laissant apparaître légèrement puis se chancre à nouveau dans la structure en bois.</p><p>Les deux hommes sont serein. ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils font ça. Leur tenue est si banale…</p><p>Je m’approche vivement de la scène lorsqu’un bâton se pose devant me jambes. Je manque de tomber lourdement la tête la première, ma main en avant, j’évite de justesse, roulant sur le coté. Je réceptionne de peu un coup de bâton. Je saisis l’objet et l’envoi sur le coté ce qui déstabilise monagresseur. C’est suffisant pour lui saisir le bras et l’emporter plus bas que terre. D’un mouvement assuré, il se dégage de moi. nous nous tenons occupés par des échanges de coups etd’esquives.</p><p>Ses vêtements ressemblent à de loques mais je suis surpris de la force dont il fait preuve…est-ce bien un mendiant? Ses coups et ses manières correspondent à des styles de combat enseignés dans une école d’art martiale : beaucoup trop complexe et réfléchis pour une boxe debar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ok… soit il est un genre de chevalier errant soit il appartient à une fraternité.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous n’emporterez pas d’autres petits ; grince-t-il, les mains positionnés sur la défensive, un pied en arrière luis assurant un équilibre certain s’il reçoit un coup. »</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde frénétiquement vers le groupe d’enfant, j’entre aperçois un des deux hommes partir avec un pas pressé, un des gamin dans ses bras.</p><p>Evidemment.</p><p>Cette “bagarre“ lui laisse tout le temps. je me renfrogne alors qu’une foule s’agglutine autour de nous, me masquant les proies.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous vous trompez de personnes. ; grogné-je de frustration »</p><p> </p><p>J’active mon Sharingan dans la direction des ravisseurs. Le mendiant ne semble pas être un idiot complet alors qu’il m’ignore, se précipitant dans leur direction.</p><p>Je l’imite.</p><p> </p><p>Poursuivre des gens au milieu d’une foule bondée est un exercice compliqué mais avec de la patience et de la rapidité je parviens à les suivre à la trace, mon Sharingan suffisamment attentif.</p><p> </p><p>« Il est perdu par votre faute! ; gronde elle mendiant ; Je ferai mieux de vous tuer »</p><p> </p><p>Le marchands ambulants dont les stand éphémères s’éparpillent autour de la grande porte sont bien loin de nos soucies.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous voulez vous battre devant les gardes? Vraiment? ; me moqué-je »</p><p> </p><p>Le court silence en dit long. Il n’est pas si stupide finalement.</p><p> </p><p>« Ce n‘est pas un problème ; répond-il finalement avec défis. »</p><p> </p><p>Je roule des yeux ennuyé tandis que le shakra des hommes disparaissaient peu à peu dans la forêt.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous perdons inutilement du temps</p><p>- quelle importance? »</p><p> </p><p>Je soupire.</p><p> </p><p>« Je peux encore les retrouver mais il faut me laisser agir.</p><p>- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il? ; demande-t-il, suspicieux</p><p>- On m’a demandé d’enquêter sur ces enlèvements</p><p>- Qui? Le gouverneur? Un magistrat? »</p><p> </p><p>Il n’est plus aussi attentif qu’auparavant. Sa main ne traine plus vers l’intérieur de sa manche où dois se loger une petite arme. J’en profite alors pour poursuivre à nouveau les hommes. Le mendiant couine un coup de surprise tout en me poursuivant en me balançant de vilains mots.</p><p> </p><p>Nous franchissons facilement cette porte puis la forêt nous engloutit rapidement. Une forêt pleine de vigueur, les feuillages gourmands et généreux. Il serait extrêmement facile pour des ninjas de se cacher derrière ces branches. Je finis par en repérer après quelques minutes. je les élimine sans difficulté avec quelques senbon. Il n’ont guère réagit à notre approche si bien qu’il est inapproprié de les appeler ninja.</p><p>La discrétion de mon compagnon de circonstance est remarquable. Ses vêtements amples et dépareillés ont de quoi cacher de nombreuses armes et je me demande à quelle communauté il appartient pour avoir autant d’aisance dans les arts de guerre. Il ne tue pas autant avec finesse que moi mais les blessures affligées ne sont pas non plus grossières.</p><p> </p><p>Nous arrivons après une certain temps à l’entrée d’un genre de fort. Ses murs en tronc d’arbre le dissimule dans son environnement. Les bandits sont étonnamment sûr d’eux pur procéder à de telles installations si proche de la ville, c’en est étrange et malsain.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous êtes quoi au juste, un mercenaire? ; me demande-t-il doucement, le regard rivé sur l’entrée désormais scellée.</p><p>- oui. »</p><p> </p><p>Je ne mens pas. La femme m’a donné un panier de nourriture contre ce service.</p><p>Il fredonne d’agacement.</p><p>« Vous ne voyez pas d’inconvénient à ce que l’on passe par le mur? »</p><p> </p><p>Je lui lance des yeux ronds. Attendez, il peut faire ça?</p><p>Il me sourit, narquois, avant de s’élancer vers le fort. Pris de court, je le suis.</p><p> </p><p>Maitriser les sentinelle est facile, elles ne sont que deux, peu entrainée, de simple coup de senbon au bon point d’acuponcture suffit.</p><p>Je fronce les sourcils, dubitatif. Comment des incapables ont-ils su se dissimuler si facilement dans cette forêt? Il est vrai qu’il n’y a pas de route ici et que seul les chasseur pourraient se retrouver nez à nez avec ce petit fort air je reste néanmoins décontenancé à l’idée que le gouverneur ai pu laisser ce campement tranquille pendant aussi longtemps ! Il serait si facile pour les soldats de nettoyer ce lieu… Le camp est d’ailleurs bien grand pour abriter si peu d’homme d’ailleurs…</p><p>Le mendiant venait de trancher la gorge d’un bandit lorsque je descends d’une des deux tourelles en bois. Soudain, un kunaï manque de se planter dans ma tête. Je me tourne vers sa direction de départ, au niveau d’une charrette. Je m’élance dans cette direction. Je sors mon tessen pour dévier d’autre poignard. L’ennemis n’a pas eu d’occasion de me blesser quand il se retrouve envoyé dans l’au-delà.</p><p> </p><p>Mon Sharingan ne perd pas une miette ni les détails. Le camp est bien arrangé, essentiellement constitué de tentes et de quelques cages vides placés là, dont la structure en bois montre une solidité éphémère, adaptée pour des petits et leur force faible. La matière organique des barreaux permet aisément de les détruire en seulement quelques minutes.</p><p>ll est évident à partir de là, que ce camp n’est pas fait pour subsister.</p><p> </p><p>Des hurlements me parviennent, plus comme des gargouillis d’étouffement gras au niveau de la seule “maison“ du camp. Des tremblements dans le sol remontent vers la surface. Je manque de tomber lorsque des sortes de racines ou de branches viennent déformer la maison de bois. Un type en sort en planant et se mange la terre, la tête la première, tandis qu’un autre le rejoins, deux kunaï dans son tronc.</p><p> </p><p>L’assaillant n’est pas le mendiant mais je ne perds pas plus de temps pour rencontrer notre “allié“. Il sort lui aussi de la cabane, avec un automatisme animé par un frénésie militaire, il lance un kunaï dans ma direction. Je l’esquive de justesse mais je ne parviens pas à me rétablir alors qu’il m’assène un coup à l’épaule. Je me réceptionne avec douleur par les bras et en me redressant avec une pirouette. Je suis à peu près sûr que mon os est fêlé.</p><p> </p><p>L’homme s’arrête considérant le calme visible dans le camp.</p><p> </p><p>Sa surprise m’étonne aussi…par où est-il passé pour éviter le centre du camp et sortir par la cabane?</p><p>Mon sharingan tournois d’intérêt. Si ma vision est nette, les couleurs sont plus clairs, pourtant je reconnais sans difficulté un homme que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde rencontrer seul. Ses cheveux brunsmi-longs sont attachés en une queue de cheval haute, un bandeau de tissu recouvre son front. Ses yeux bruns s’adressent à nouveau à moi et s’illumine de reconnaissance.</p><p> </p><p>Merde.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama Senju.</p><p> </p><p>Par les dieux, non!</p><p> </p><p>Aniki, sauve-moi!</p><p> </p><p>« Oh Izuna-kun; me salue-t-il ; Même objectif? »</p><p> </p><p>Ma poitrine se chauffe tandis qu’une sorte d’angoisse monte elle aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Il reste tendu mais il n’est pas sur la défensive.</p><p> </p><p>Bon sang! Comment je peux lui répondre alors qu’il peut me transpercer avec son mokuton à tout moment?</p><p>Mon compagnon, loin d’être saisi par mes craintes, intervient:</p><p>« Nous recherchons les enfants. »</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama penche la tête sur le coté comme ces chiots qui entendent pour la première fois un son. Quelques battements de coeurs passent:</p><p>« Je vous ai vu vous battre ; commence Hashirama, le regard vif ; Vous appartenez à la guilde des mendiants, n’est-ce pas? »</p><p> </p><p>La quoi?</p><p> </p><p>Le concerné s’incline en signe de reconnaissance:</p><p>« Les enfants des rues sont sous notre protection ; indique-t-il gravement, l’expression néanmoins douce »</p><p> </p><p>Le Senju sourit soulagé et satisfait par la réponse:</p><p>« Bien, bien… »</p><p> </p><p>Il se tourne vers moi:</p><p>« Je ne pensais pas que les Uchiwa se souciaient du sort des jeunes des rues »</p><p> </p><p>Je fronce les sourcils. Pardon ???</p><p>J’aimerais avoir le courage de le frapper.</p><p> </p><p>« Vous avez raison, je suis venu pour les emporter dans mon garde-manger »</p><p> </p><p>Le Senju se met à rire tout en gigotant d’embarra:</p><p>« Je ne voulais pas dire ça… ; sourit-il un peu en agitant sa main bandée »</p><p> </p><p>Je pose un poing à ma taille:</p><p>« Mais vous l’avez dit ; réponds-je platement</p><p>- Veuillez me pardonner…je suis parfois si maladroit ; tente-t-il ; Excusez-moi. »</p><p> </p><p>Je préfère l’ignorer. Je suis du regard le mendiant explorer la maison de bois. Je n’aperçois aucun chakra dans la maison, si ce n’est celui du petit garçon.</p><p>Devant ma confusion, le Senju reprend la parole:</p><p>« Il y a un tunnel mais il n’y a qu’un enfant…endormi sous l’influence d’un sceau »</p><p> </p><p>Un sceau? Ces machins coûtent une fortune!</p><p> </p><p>« Ne me dite pas que vous êtes ici juste pour ça ; ne peux-je me retenir</p><p>- Oh non! ; s’empresse-t-il de répondre; Mais comme vous j’ai eu vent de ces phénomènes et je n’ai pu m’empêcher d’enquêter.</p><p>- hum. »</p><p> </p><p>En le regardant de plus prêt, le Senju ne doit pas être ici depuis très longtemps. Il porte une armure de papier mâcher, très efficace contre les coups et léger à porter. Un petit sac en bandoulière pend derrière son dos. L’ensemble de sa tenue est recouverte de poussières.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, le mendiant revient avec le garçon endormi. Le sceau n’est pas sur lui, de ce que je constate mais il lui faudra encore quelques temps avant que son chakra ne reprenne des forces et le réveille.</p><p> </p><p>L’homme s’incline autant qu’il le peut avec le gamin dans ses bras:</p><p>« Je vous remercie pour votre assistance, messieurs. Si un jour vous avez besoin d’aide, sachez que la guilde des mendiants saura vous soutenir. »</p><p> </p><p>Je cligne des yeux surpris alors que le Senju s’incline lui aussi :</p><p>« C’est tout naturel, nous sommes ninjas, répandre le bien et la paix est notre raison première »</p><p> </p><p>Paix? La blague! Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, les ninjas ne sot pas des chevalier, et le Senju ne peut en aucun cas prétendre une quelconque intention de paix.</p><p>Combien le Senju a-t-il tué de membres de ma famille??</p><p> </p><p>Je m’incline cependant:</p><p>« C’est tout naturel… »</p><p> </p><p>Le mendiant nous quitte sans plus tarder.</p><p>Je fronce les sourcils devant ce manque d’intérêt pour les preuves, il semblerait que la guilde des mendiants s’attarde fort peu sur les “détails“ ce qui est stupide. On peu couper là tentacule d’une pieuvre mais une autre repoussera. Cette guilde ne tiendra pas des années avec un tel comportement.</p><p> </p><p>Le senju ne semble pas s’en étonner. Au lieu de ça, il étudie un des hommes qu’il a poignardé plus tôt.</p><p>Franchement, ils ne m’avaient pas l’air d’avoir un signe distinctif mais peut être que certains de leurs accessoires peuvent m’être utile.</p><p>Après avoir observé rapidement la peau exposée des mains et de la tête,le Senju regarde le contenu des sacoches accrochées au ceinturon du cadavre.</p><p>Je m’intéresse de mon coté au manteau d’un autre dont les poches internes me font de l’oeil.</p><p> </p><p>Il n’y a rien de bien transcendant si ce n’est encore des sceaux déjà dessinés, soigneusement pliés. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils servent mais à défaut, je les emporte avec moi, certains sont sûrement des explosifs…</p><p>« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose? ; me demande soudainement le brun, accroupi au-dessus du corps d’un autre »</p><p> </p><p>Je me lève, le visage renfrogné.</p><p>« Comment avez-vous découvert le camp? ; demandé-je plutôt. »</p><p> </p><p>Le Senju fait une petite moue, visiblement mécontent que j’ignore sa question. Il regarde le vêtement du mort puis il hausse les épaules:</p><p>« Des rumeurs. »</p><p> </p><p>Quelle réponse évasive.</p><p>« Ouai, je vois bien les femmes en parler durant leurs achats au marché ; ricané-je »</p><p> </p><p>Le Senju fronce les sourcils, mais il ne semble pas spécialement en colère:</p><p>« Ce n’est…pas ce genre de rumeurs</p><p>- Eh bien, éclairez ma lanterne »</p><p> </p><p>Je sursaute alors qu’il se lève soudainement. J’en oublie instantanément la confiance que j’ai su m’approprier en seulement quelques minutes. Le Senju est vraiment grand et je n’oublie pas la violence du Mokuton dont il exhibe la force sur les champs de bataille.</p><p>« Vous ne comprendriez pas ; assure-t-il doucement</p><p>- alors restons en là »</p><p> </p><p>Je retiens ma frustration, ne souhaitant pas exprimer le font de ma pensée, de peur de provoquer une réaction indésirable auprès de <em>lui</em>.</p><p> </p><p>« Une partie des hommes sont partis avec un convois ; soupire le Senju alors que je commence à m’éloigner. »</p><p> </p><p>Je m’arrête tout ouïe.</p><p> </p><p>« C’est la seule explication pour le nombre si bas de trafiquants et… les cages sont vides »</p><p> </p><p>Je tourne la tête,curieux :</p><p>« Dans quelle direction s’oriente le tunnel? »</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama bouge légèrement, hausse-t-il les épaules?</p><p>« Sud, de là où je viens…d’ailleurs mon cheval m’attend ; marmonne-t-il »</p><p> </p><p>D’accord…le tunnel est orienté vers la première entrée de la ville… ou la route de départ donc si j’en vient à régler cette enquête ce sera à mon retour… cette histoire ressemble de pus en plus à un échec.</p><p> </p><p>Je continue mon chemin, le coeur assez triste en songeant au convoi…il a du partir dans la semaine, seulement quelques jours avant mon arrivée à la ville des laitues…</p><p> </p><p>J’entends le Senju m’appeler mais franchement je n’ai ni l’humeur ni la volonté pour rester plus longtemps avec lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mieux qu’un pli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Je m’amuse à empiler les tuiles du mahjong en une tourelle glissante. Si j’utilisais le Sharigan, mes mouvements seraient sans doute suffisamment précis et sûr pour éviter des catastrophes mais le “plaisir dans ce genre de jeu est de tout renverser.</p><p>Le matin pointe timidement le bout du nez, il éclaircit peu à peu la chambre mais la pièce est encore bien grise.</p><p>J’ai encore un moment avant que l’informateur n’arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Je me demande bien ce que fait Hashirama Senju si loin. J’ai du mal à imaginer son paternel l’envoyer seul dans la nature…son héritier…</p><p>Habituellement, c’est Tobirama Senju qui est envoyé ci et là, au vue de ses absences lors de certains combats.</p><p>Un genre de messager peut-être? Hashirama est sans doute ici pour représenter son père dans une affaire..? Ou alors lui aussi, il doit sauver sa fiancée à Oto?</p><p> </p><p>Je souris à cette pensée…ce serait débile mais si drôle que ce soit ça.</p><p> </p><p>Cette pensée est suffisamment stupide pour me distraire un moment alors que j’imagine les Sanjaya polygame et polyandre. Je vois bien la tête devenue pâle d’Aniki en apprenant que Dame Maya est aussi fiancée à Hashirama Senju…ce serait catastrophique!</p><p> </p><p>Perdu à la fois dans mes rêveries et mon jeu, je ne remarque qu’au dernier moment l’arrivée de mon petit déjeuner.</p><p>Après ma consommation, le soleil est suffisammentavancé dans le ciel. Je quitte la demeure pour rejoindre le quartier des commerçants.</p><p> </p><p>Il n’y a pas encore beaucoup de monde dans les rues, même les vagabonds se font rares. Le soleil déjà chaud frappe la surface des murs au grand plaisir des petits lézards verts qui se laisse doucement se réchauffer alors que la nuit a été particulièrement fraîche.</p><p> </p><p>A mon arrivée à la gargote, quelques personnes sont déjà installées, prenant leur petit déjeuné ou poursuivent leur soirée après quelques heures de pause. Un est déjà aviné au grand désarrois de la serveuse.</p><p>Et puis il est là.</p><p>Il est facile de reconnaitre un membre du clan Sanjaya. Ils portent une tenue indienne, semblable aux vêtements que l’on porte pour les fêtes religieuses : une robe à col haut, les manches longues dont le bout est joliment brodé en coton coloré, la jupe a des plissures abondantes qui doit donner un bel effet lorsque la personne est en mouvement. La longueur s’arrête au genoux, laissant apparaitre un pantalon de coton fin de couleur rouge dont les bouts sont éclaircis par des sequins et perles blanches et dorées.</p><p>Son visage usé par le soleil de Suna lui donne l’apparence d’un homme proche de la soixantaine. Ses cheveux poivrés sels sont un peu longs et ondulés, ils offrent alors un volume qui arrondissent l’ensemble de son visage alors que son crâne est allongé et les pommettes saillantes. Ses moustaches sont fines et courbées vers l’intérieure ce qui donne à la fois un style classe et comique.</p><p>Quand je croise ses yeux noirs foudroyants, je me sens figé sur place et la respiration bloquée.</p><p>Il se déplace légèrement de son siège et lâche un “hum“ grognon.</p><p>Quelqu’un a mal dormi on dirait.</p><p> </p><p>Je le rejoins timidement, en me plaçant devant lui. La table est plutôt petite, ce qui approprié pour des confessions mais cela offre une intimité assez gênante.</p><p>« Uchiwa. ; fit simplement le vieil homme, gravement </p><p>- Sanjaya ; lui réponds-je en signe de reconnaissance »</p><p> </p><p>Ses épaules se détendent un peu.</p><p>« Vous êtes en retard. »</p><p> </p><p>Pardon?</p><p>Il m’insupporte déjà !</p><p>S’il glisse des commentaires de ce type le long de l’échange, je doute d’être dans de bonnes dispositions pour aider sa Dame…</p><p> </p><p>« Si peu. A votre place, je me montrerai plus agréable »</p><p>Un sourire se tort sur son visage:</p><p>« Ne vous pensez pas si indispensable »</p><p> </p><p>J’hausse un sourcil incrédule.</p><p>« Pourquoi me déranger si ce n’est le cas? »</p><p> </p><p>Je crois qu’il réprime un ricanement:</p><p>« N’oubliez pas les avantages que vous obtiendrez avec l’union de nos clans ; répond-il plutôt »</p><p> </p><p>Ouai…l’or…c’est la seule raison que j’ai retenu. Aniki avait essayé de me parler de statuettes sur leur jutsu secret mais il m’avait vite perdu, tout ce que je sais c’est que cela permet de soigner les gens assez rapidement.</p><p> </p><p>« Je retourne l’argument »</p><p> </p><p>C’est enfantin, je sais mais je me sens déjà ennuyé par la situation. Aniki et ma maison me manquent déjà et je suis là à me faire réprimander par un inconnu mécontent parce que je serai en retard pour sauver une femme inconnue.</p><p>Si sa frustration est compréhensible alors qu’il est attaché à sa maîtresse , il ne peut ignorer que si les Sanjaya ont la richesse, nous, Uchiwa, nous avons l’influence et une étendue d’action bien plus importante sur les territoires…. Nos deux clans s’équilibrent, entre les travers et ses forces, si bien que se fâcher n’apporterait rien de bon. Oh bien sûr, se guerroyer n’a pas lieu d’être mais cesser des liens entre nous serait bien triste : nous parlons une langue qui n’est compréhensible dans cette partie du continent que par nos deux familles et nous avons des ancêtres et des dieux communs dont il serait regrettable de fâcher dans l’au-delà.</p><p> </p><p>Il y a une pause.</p><p> </p><p>« Nous n’avancerons pas si nous continuons sur cette voie. »</p><p> </p><p>Ouai donc là, il joue l’adulte responsable et moi je suis le gamin c’est ça?</p><p>Je souris aimablement…enfin, je fais de mon mieux.</p><p> </p><p>« Je suis tout ouï ; soupiré-je en croisant les bras »</p><p> </p><p>Le visage de l’homme devient neutre tandis que sa main serre le gobelet en terre vide :</p><p>« Ma Dame a été enlevée de çà 20 jours, si je me sens fâché pour votre retard, c’est que je crains pour sa santé. »</p><p> </p><p>Je fronce les sourcils:</p><p>« Vous craignez pour sa vie? »</p><p> </p><p>Il secoue la tête:</p><p>« Nous ne savons pas exactement qui l’a enlevée même si nous soupçonnons fortement le seigneur Sena Hogara. Il était intéressé par notre jutsu de soin, aussi voulait-il épouser ma Dame ou une de ses soeur mais Maya-sama a refusé tout lien avec le seigneur Sena Hogara. Son diplomate quitté nos terres avec le message il y a un an. Cet homme est le seul ennemis que nous pourrions avoir en dehors de Suna ou des frontières des terres du feu et il est la seule piste encore viable. »</p><p> </p><p>Il soupire légèrement.</p><p>« Nous ne connaissons pas les terres du nords et nos hommes ne sont pas entraînés pour ce genre de sauvetage »</p><p> </p><p>Il glisse dans ma direction un rouleau de papier.</p><p>Je l’ouvre laissant apparaître un portrait à l’encre de chine. Ce doit être Maya. Elle a un visage agréable à regarder. Sa coupe au carré lui donne un air de garçon manqué. Ses cheveux sont de couleurs miels comme ses yeux.</p><p>J’enroule à nouveau le papier et le cache dans une de mes manches.</p><p> </p><p>Durant ce temps, l’homme semble songeur :</p><p>« Son chakra est équilibré ; déclare-t-il soudainement</p><p>- comme tout le monde ; je lui rappelle »</p><p> </p><p>Il me lance un regard qui dit qu’il ne me crois pas une seconde. Je fais une petite moue. Il doit être un capteur.</p><p> </p><p>« Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez des questions</p><p>- Non, ça ira…. »</p><p> </p><p>Je laisse traîner ma phrase en passant en revue les informations. Soudain, une petite chose vient à mon esprit, je saisis le bras de l’homme qui est sur le point de partir</p><p>« En fait si…Dame Maya possède-t-elle des signe distinctifs? Des bijoux? »</p><p> </p><p>C’était des questions classiques. J’ai de quoi rougir pour les avoir manqués. Aniki m’aurait asséné un coup sur la tête pour avoir négligé une telle chose.</p><p> </p><p>« Elle a un grain de beauté à la nuque…les oreilles percées. Elle porte des bijoux en or gravé pour les lobes d’oreille, l’avant…son nez est percé aussi…elle porte parfois un anneau sur le coté, pour les grande occasions. »</p><p> </p><p>Avoir tant de bijoux à ces endroits n’est pas habituel. Ces amas d’éléments sont de bons signes distinctifs. Je relâche mon emprise, laissant le membre du clan Sanjaya.</p><p>Il s’en retourne à Suna, son travail terminé. Selon les instructions, lorsque je récupérerai Dame Maya, je dois la ramener au clan Uchiwa et prévenir au plus tôt le clan Sanjaya.</p><p> </p><p>Je ne reste pas longtemps dans la gargote. Maintenant que je sais quelle piste je dois suivre, il me faut étudier une carte et déterminer la route que je devrai emprunter. L’homme Sanjaya ne craint pas pour la vie sa maîtresse mais il a laissé entendre, par le désir de mariage du seigneur Sena Hogara qu’elle perdra sa liberté son intégrité si nous tardons. Ça fait déjà vingt jours qu’elle a été enlevée. Le clan Sanjaya a réagit vite. Il faut compter au moins 25 jours pour rejoindre le château du seigneur Sena, à l’heure qu’il est, les ravisseurs ne sont pas encore arrivé à destination. Malgré mes 10 jours de retard dans cette course, le chemin entre mon clan et le château se limite à 20 jours environs. Par conséquent, si je pars dès demain, j’arriverai 5 jours après eux. Si le seigneur Sena souhaite effectivement épouser Dame Maya, je ne pense pas qu’il le fera si rapidement.</p><p>(Je m’éloigne peu à peu du quartier marchand.)</p><p> </p><p>Ca devrait aller…j’arriverai à temps. Le tout est de ne pas rencontrer de contre temps.</p><p> </p><p>Soudain, une ombre bloque ma vue. Je me manque de me manger ce mur humain. Je lève la tête surpris. Il faut vraiment que j’arrête de rester bloqué dans mes pensées, un jour ça conduira à ma perte.</p><p> </p><p>Je reste interdit alors que le géant devant moi est le Senju.</p><p>Ô douce Amaterasu….., qu’est-ce qu’il fou là???</p><p> </p><p>« Izuna-kun ; fait doucement le Senju semblant embarrassé; Je suis désolé de vous surprendre…c’est que, je vous ai vu là-bas… »</p><p> </p><p>Il regarde une direction derrière moi. Je ne prends pas la peine de suivre l’orientation de son regard. Je fronce les sourcils plutôt : depuis combien de temps me suit-il? Parce qu’on soit clair, sa déclaration ressemble plus à une excuse vaseuse.</p><p> </p><p>Son regard est hésitant, parfois il ose me regarder et la seconde d’après il se détourne.</p><p> </p><p>Ce que c’est agaçant.</p><p> </p><p>« heeeeuuuu…vous avez l’air de bien connaitre la ville…je veux dire…vous vous promenez là sans vous soucier de ce qui se passe autour de vous…. »</p><p> </p><p>Ouai…ce n’est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier…c’est tellement humiliant.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors heu… »</p><p> </p><p>Quand va-t-il arrêter de parler pour rien? Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il sera le prochain dirigeant du clan Senju.Comment peut-il avoir si peu de charisme? N’est-ce pas quelque chose que l’on apprend à ses héritiers? En temps de guerre on a besoin d’un bon meneur…</p><p>Alors que je me laisse impressionner par sa piètre performance, il continue encore un moment à babiller. Puis il frotte l’arrière de son cou nerveusement, les yeux plus intéressé par le ciel maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>« Je n’ai pas beaucoup de moyens alors je me demandai si… »</p><p> </p><p>Je roule des yeux. C’est laborieux et je n’ai pas de patience pour ce genre de singerie:</p><p>« Vous vous demandez quoi? ; lui presse-je excédé »</p><p> </p><p>Je ne parviens pas à garder ma voix calme.</p><p> </p><p>Rien n’est plus irritable que de nous voir planté là comme des santons alors que la foule autour de nous est en mouvement continu. J’ai l’impression de perdre mon temps et pour quoi? Pour un ennemis qui se tortille comme une gamine qui joue les timides devant les invités de ses parents? Non mais c’est quoi ça??</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La rue est devenue plus généreuse, les passants s’écoulant comme une rivière dans les deux sens alors que des vendeur ambulant se promènent en essayant de refourguer leurs machins aux gens qui ont le malheur de regarder trop longtemps leurs produits.</p><p>Qu’Hashirama s’y perde lui aussi ne m’étonnerai plus à ce stade, mais au lieu de ça, le Senju fait de grand yeux de hibou devant ma petite explosion, son attention à nouveau tourné vers moi.</p><p> </p><p>« … »</p><p> </p><p>Ca y est, je l’ai bloqué.</p><p> </p><p>Je soupire et je décide de partir vu qu’on n’y arrivera pas à ce rythme.</p><p> </p><p>Le Senju bégaye de surprise alors que je commence à le dépasser:</p><p>« A-Attendez je n’ai pas fini! ; couine-t-il »</p><p> </p><p>Je me retourne vivement:</p><p>« Alors quoi? Accouches! »</p><p> </p><p>Ah! Je l’ai tutoyé. Je me fige en me rendant compte de la conséquence de mon emportement. Non je ne voulais,ne me tue pas! Je ne peux m’empêcher de craindre une explosion de sa part. Le coeur battant dans ma gorge, j’attends avec criante sa réaction; mais, au lieu de se mettre en colère, le Senju fait une petite moue un peu triste:</p><p>« Je me demandais si vous connaissiez une auberge aux prix abordables ; dit-il d’une traite »</p><p> </p><p>Ah.</p><p> </p><p>« Je vous conseille que le quartier aux lanternes ; je déclare, sourire narquois ; il y a tous les prix pour tous les gouts »</p><p> </p><p>Il m’offre une expression indescriptible, les épaules basses, abattues.</p><p> </p><p>Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je lui ai bien laissé assez de temps pour ses “guignoleries“.</p><p> </p><p>Le Senju ne m’arrête pas cette fois, alors je poursuis mon chemin. Je garde cette fois un oeil sur les chakra autour de moi. Je ne suis pas aussi sensible qu’Aniki pour ce genre de chose mais je suis capable comme n’importe quel shinobi à repérer des chakra développés tant qu’ils sont suffisamment proche de moi. Je ne connais pas assez le chakra du Senju pour le distinguer dans une foule de ninja mais dans cette ville, il doit être le seul à avoir un chakra aussi “vaste“ donc je ne pense pas éprouver de difficulté pour le reconnaitre la prochaine fois.</p><p> </p><p>Je retourne dans ma chambre. J’ai beaucoup de temps pour préparer mon parcours .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>L’expression "quartier aux lanternes" désigne les rues  où résident les maisons closes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fin d’une étape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plusieurs cartes s’étalent sur la petite table. Je gribouille au carbon en transparence avec un papier de riz fin, ajoutant l’emplacement des forts, des clans ninjas intéressants, ainsi que les écoles d’arts martiaux et les guildes.</p><p>Dix jours pour atteindre le château du seigneur Sena, passer la frontières d’Oto et recruter le nombre approprié de mercenaires….d’ailleurs quel nombre? Je vais devoir étudier la géographie du territoire du seigneur et l’architecture de ses installations.</p><p>Je soupire intérieurement. Je n’ai pas spécialement envie de faire ça étant donné que cela va me prendre encore des heures mais il vaut faire cela tranquillement dans une chambre et non le soir au milieu de la forêt.</p><p>Je m’en vais demander à Hide des documents. La matrone se trouve dans le grand salon, occupée à broder une toile pour un paravent. Son métier et long et étroit, il occupe une bonne partie du mur gauche. Penchée au-dessus du tissu, une main en dessous et l’autre au-dessus, elle passe les fils de soie colorée. Le motif tortueux représente une fioriture de plantes dans lequel se niche une poule faisane. Ses petits ne sont pas encore recouvert de fil mais on reconnait aisément leur contour de leurs petits yeux dessinés à l’encre.</p><p>Elle relève son visage lunaire en entendant mes pas. Me reconnaissant elle me sourit poliment.</p><p>« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Izuna-sama? »</p><p> </p><p>J’acquise en m’approchant d’elle.</p><p>« Avez-vous des documents sur le territoire du seigneur Sena Hogara? »</p><p> </p><p>Elle pique son aiguille sur le tissu délicat et s’écarte de son métier.</p><p>« Je vous apporte ça. ; assure-t-elle »</p><p> </p><p>Elle s’incline légèrement puis elle s’efface au fond de la pièce pour entrer dans les archives discrètes.</p><p> </p><p>Les matrones gardent jalousement l’entrée de leurs archives. Sans doute recouvert de sceaux, leur bibliothèque secrète collectionne les informations récupérées le long de l’année. Les espions viennent enrichir la pièce. Je me demande jusqu’à quel point ces pièces renferment comme information.</p><p>Visiblement, cette maison close possède effectivement au moins un rouleau consacré au seigneur Sena. Au vue du nombre de seigneurs dans les pays, les archives doivent vomir de papiers et je ne voudrais pas participer au ménage.</p><p>En attendant son retour je me divertis de sa toile. La broderie ressemble à une peinture, tant les couleurs se fondent et se confondent.</p><p> </p><p>Dame Hide revient avec trois rouleaux. Un seul est particulièrement fournis.</p><p>« Géographie du territoire, évolution des politiques et carte de la capitale ; annonce-t-elle. </p><p>- Je vous remercie »</p><p> </p><p>Je récupère les trois éléments dans mes bras, elle sourit en retour en me considérant avec curiosité:</p><p>« Ça va vous prendre un certain temps pour tout lire ; commente-t-elle</p><p>- Je lis vite ; réponds-je simplement</p><p>- N’oubliez pas de vous reposer »</p><p> </p><p>Elle me fait un clin d’oeil que j’attendais en aucun cas et je me sens rougir en retour. Elle semble ravie de son effet avant de feindre le désintérêt approprié à toute femme de qualité. Elle s’installe à nouveau devant son métier, l’aiguille à la main.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>J’ai l’impression de retourner dans mes cours de géo-politique, en plus horrible quelque part, puisque ne peux pas me contenter de lire un résumer. Beaucoup d’informations sont listées par ordre d’ancienneté, tels que la relève des officiers de tel fort ou encore la parution des derniers décrets. Beaucoup de données me semblent inutiles. Je m’attarde surtout sur les installations militaire et le palais, même si je garde un certain intérêt sur les coutumes locales et la présence des grands clans à proximités. Je garde aussi en tête les influences discrètes des guildes et autres réseaux…</p><p>Le ciel est sombre lorsque je décide de délaisser les rouleaux. L’envie d’un bain m’incite à reporter mon sommeil à plus tard.</p><p>Le bain de la maison aux lanternesest un bassin d’une taille respectable pour une demeurepetite. Aucun client n’est là, bien trop occupé dans leur chambre avec une douce compagnie. Je sourie satisfait à l’idée d’être seul.</p><p>L’eau chauffée fume légèrement au contact de l’air qui descend en pique dès lors que le soleil entre en déclin. Des galets entourent le bassin ainsi que quelques plantes aux longues feuilles grasses.</p><p>Je frissonne alors que l’eau chaude m’engloutit. Le contraste avec l’air n’est pas aussi choquant qu’en hiver mais l’effet reste proche.</p><p>Je m’avance jusqu’au bout du bassin, l’eau arrive au niveau de mes épaules. Des petites pétales se cumulent sur le bord . La couleur est foncée mais la lumière est trop sombre pour savoir si elles sont bleues ou rouges.</p><p>Je plie mon bras le long du rebord, la tête sur le dessus. Je ferme les yeux, me faisant somnoler dans sous le calme apparent de ce début de soirée.</p><p>Je reste ainsi de longues minutes calmement. Je suis sur le point de m’endormir lorsque des pas m’arrache de ma rêverie.</p><p>Lorsque je lève enfin la tête, un homme est juste à l’entrée…et par tous les dieux qu’est-ce que ça veut dire??</p><p>C’est comme voir Madara réussir à cuisiner un repas délicieux : c’est totalement incompatible.</p><p>Hashirama est juste devant devant moi, sur le point de me rejoindre.</p><p>C’est une blague? Un cauchemar?</p><p> </p><p>« Bonjour Izuna-kun! ; me salue-t-il comme la dernière fois</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu…que faites vous ici ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il rit poliment:</p><p>« Comme vous? »</p><p> </p><p>Je le regarde étrangement:</p><p>« Je ne crois pas… ; je m’éloigne du rebord ; Je croyais que vous n’aviez pas de sous? »</p><p> </p><p>Son sourire devient embarrassé. Au lieu de me répondre, il s’enfonce lui aussi dans les eaux chaudes.</p><p>Je garde mon attention sur lui puisqu’il n’y a que ça à regarder.</p><p>Il est fort bien fait. Son corps est galbe, les épaules larges mais plus étroites que celles d’Aniki. Sa grande taille lui offre une légèreté malgré une carrure imposante.</p><p>Je cache la moitié de mon visage sous l’eau, le regard fuyant, je trouve le bord du bassin…plus “intéressant“ finalement.</p><p>Loin d’être préoccupé par le même état d’esprit, il continue de s’enfoncer dans les eaux.</p><p> </p><p>« En fait…; il caresse l’arrière de son cou nerveusement ; Je t’ai suivi »</p><p> </p><p>Je le regarde les yeux ronds, estomaqué:</p><p>« Vous m’avez suivi?! »</p><p>
  
</p><p>Comme plus tôt? Et il ose le reconnaitre?</p><p>Je me redresse vivement.</p><p>« C’est que…tu avais l’air d’être là depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et…tu ne voulais pas trop m’aider tout à l’heure alors…</p><p>- A-Attendez une minute »</p><p> </p><p>Comment a-t-il pu me suivre sans que je ne me rende compte ?? J’étais pourtant resté attentif tout le long du chemin du retour. Rien que l’idée que cet homme puisse me poursuivre sans que sans m’alerter me fou une angoisse incroyable.</p><p>« Comment avez-vous fait?? ; je parviens difficilement à calmer ma voix »</p><p> </p><p>Le Senju joue avec une petite pétale, il la saisir puis il la laisse dans l’eau un moment et la capture à nouveau au creux de ses mains. Les yeux trop occupés avec le petit morceau, il ne m’adresse aucun regard, comme un enfant qui s’est rendu coupable d’une grosse bêtise. Son intérêt démesuré pour une petite chose si fragile et discrète, je trouve l’image étrangement douce et innocente, des adjectifs je n’aurai jamais pensé prêter à un tel homme.</p><p>« Ben heu…quand je suis arrivé ici j’ai dit que j’étais avec toi et que tu m’attendais. ; fait-il avec un ton timide.»</p><p> </p><p>Un silence s’installe.</p><p>Je commence à ressentir une colère m’envahir. Seul les petites giclées d’eau qu’Hashirama faisait entre ses doigts animent un peu le bassin….comment il peut jouer ? Il veut peut-être se prendre pour un imbécile mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi.</p><p>Comment ça se fait que les femmes ne m’aient pas prévenu, aussi?</p><p>« Les dames n’ont rien dit. ; je fais platement. »</p><p> </p><p>C’est la meilleure image que je pouvais lui offrir…l’envie d l’étrangler étant trop forte pour que je me permette de bouger.</p><p>Le gars ne me répond pas, continuant de jouer.</p><p>Son comportement détaché m’agace. Qu’est-ce qu’il me veut au juste pour me joindre jusqu’ici?</p><p>« Quel âge avez vous? Quatre ans? »</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama éjecte encore une giclée puis il me regarde enfin avec un air surpris:</p><p>« Heu… »</p><p> </p><p>Il abandonne enfin son jeu, alors qu’il fronce les sourcils :</p><p>« Je ne voulais pas t’agacer ; fait-il d’un air penaud»</p><p> </p><p>Vous me mettez hors de moi depuis hier, mon cher et c’est seulement maintenant qu’il s’en rend compte? Une fois m’avoir suivi à poil dans ce bassin? Vraiment?</p><p>« Je pense que c’est trop tard maintenant. »</p><p> </p><p>Il est difficile de ne pas le regarder méchamment. Cette situation est surréaliste.</p><p>« Je pense que je vais vous laisser maintenant.</p><p>- hein? »</p><p> </p><p>Moi qui pensais pouvoir me reposer une dernière fois, c’est totalement cuit. Je me dirige vers l’entrée, je le dépasse. Il me demande de m’arrêter d’un ton plaintif mais je l’ignore. Son comportement est tellement incompatible pour un ennemis..je ne peux m’empêcher de penser qu’il me cache quelque chose.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Une fois habillé et dans ma chambre, je remballe mes affaires en vue du voyage. Je fais le noeud du sac lorsqu’on frappe à ma porte. Je me retourne et aperçois une des dames qui m’annonce que le repas est prêt dans le petit salon.</p><p>« Vous pouvez me l’apporter ici ; fais-je partiellement ennuyé</p><p>- Mais Matronne Hide… ; elle s’arrête dans son élan embarrassée. »</p><p> </p><p>Dame Hide a peut-être quelque chose à me dire…mais dans ce cas elle pouvait venir ici comme le premier jour… Ah. Oh. Une soirée en tête à tête?</p><p>Les deux me laissent pantois.</p><p>Comme toutes les courtisanes, Dame Hide est exagérément avenante avec des manières qui te disent à la fois oui et non. Je ne veux pas paraître égocentrique mais je ne peux m’empêcher de songer que se retrouver avec l’hériter Uchiwa est quelque chose de flatteur pour une femme comme elle…?</p><p>C’est avec une certaine appréhension et un espoir sans doute vain que je suis sagement la courtisane jusqu’à une pièce discrète. Le rouge dominant est chaleureux, les boiseries offrant un cadre à la fois luxueux et agréable.</p><p>Mon humeur tombe à nouveau dans le désespoir lorsque je me retrouve encore devant Hashirama Senju.</p><p>Tuez-moi.</p><p>Il porte cette fois ce genre de manteau qu’offre les courtisanes à leurs invités. Ses cheveux sont en partie tressés et rassemblés en une queue de cheval avec une jolie broche. Sa courtisane s’est bien amusée.</p><p>Il me sourit ravi de me voir à nouveau.</p><p>« Izuna-kun, venez, installez-vous »</p><p> </p><p>Il me dirige devant la table où sont étalés des tas de plats. Si j’avais envi de m’enfuir plus tôt la vue de toutes cette nourriture variée me retient irrémédiablement et l’arrivée joyeuse de Dame Hide m’encre une fois pour toute dans ce repas. </p><p>Elle entame la conversation mais en réalité elle parle davantage avec Hashirama, c’est fou comme elle est plus familière avec lui, à croire qu’elle lui fait de l’oeil.</p><p>Dérangeant.</p><p>« Mangez donc un peu, jeune maître ; incite-t-elle en me présentant des crevettes. »</p><p> </p><p>Je les prends sans conviction et elle s’en rend bien compte. En bonne maîtresse de maison elle s’efface en nous annonçant qu’elle va faire venir les artistes.</p><p>Le silence prend ses aises.</p><p>« Pourquoi faites-vous venir des saltimbanques? »</p><p> </p><p>Le Senju tressaille de surprise. Il pose son bol pour me considérer.</p><p>« En réalité, je n’ai pas demandé ça. ; il sourit légèrement : Matrone Hide a insisté pour votre dernière soirée avec votre ami. </p><p>- Mon ami… comment avez vous fait pour lui faire gober ça?</p><p>- Ce n’était pas si difficile ; il hausse les épaules, le regard à nouveau dans son bol ; Il suffit d’être sincère. »</p><p> </p><p>Je fronce les sourcils:</p><p>« Nous ne sommes pas ami »</p><p> </p><p>Il rit légèrement sous mon commentaire:</p><p>« Pour l’instant oui ; acquiesce-t-il ; Mais ce n’est pas quelque chose que Matrone Hide a à savoir.</p><p>- Vous avez fait quoi au juste? Vous l’avez fait rire comme à l’instant? »</p><p> </p><p>Je ne peux ressentir une pointe de jalousie à cette pensée.</p><p>« J’ai dit que je vous accompagnais pour votre enquête ; dire votre nom, omettre le mien, un sourire aimable, flatter ses gouts de décoration intérieure … avec tout ça, elle a fini par m’accepter »</p><p> </p><p>Aussi habile que ce que je m’étais imaginé. Son petit tour me laisse remettre sérieusement en question la sécurité et les secrets de la maison.</p><p>« Je te remercie beaucoup, grâce à toi j’ai pu trouver un lieu pour dormir à un prix abordable »</p><p> </p><p>Il m’adresse un sourire si sincère qu’il est difficile de douter de son authenticité.</p><p>Je roule des yeux:</p><p>« Ravi que mon nom ai pu vous aider »</p><p> </p><p>Je retourne à ma nourriture. Le Senju m’imite. Les artistes au nombre de trois s’installent quelques temps après et entament différents morceau de musique. </p><p>« Vous êtes de passage ici et vous êtes loin de notre région.. avez-vous fini votre mission? »</p><p> </p><p>Le Senju essaie d’être malicieux mais son expression semble faux alors que son regard est plus sérieux.</p><p>« Quelle importance? Nous sommes tous les deux de passage ici. »</p><p> </p><p>Il fourre un ravioli dans sa bouche pensivement:</p><p>« C’est vrai, nous ne sommes que des passants pour cette ville, des touristes en somme ; il pique une coupelle de sauce qui est de mon coté afin de noyer le reste de ses raviolis ; Mais tu conviendras que la probabilité de nous rencontrer était minime. »</p><p> </p><p>Je dirais même plus que minime. Habituellement j’y prêterai une intention divine derrière ça mais je ne parviens pas à percevoir le message divin qui pourrait s’y cacher… une mise en garde?</p><p>« Vous exagérez, cette route est très fréquentée… »</p><p> </p><p>Je frissonne devant la probabilité pourtant réalisée de rencontrer un des plus dangereux Senju (peut-être devrais-je remercier les dieux de na pas avoir rencontré Butsuma à sa place?). La chance n’est pas de mon coté et j’ose espérer que c’est davantage du à un manque de chance qu’à une punition divine.</p><p>« Il y a des routes encore plus grandes et fréquentées sur le territoire ; remarque-t-il en haussant les épaules.</p><p>- C’est vrai. ; admets-je, ne pouvant réprimer une sourire »</p><p> </p><p>Ce n’est clairement pas la réponse qu’il souhaite entendre mais il est loin de s’en étonner : dans ce contexte de guerre, personne ne se fait confiance, les villages contre les villages, les clans contre les clans, les seigneurs contre les seigneurs.</p><p>La poésie des artistes est assez connu et je me laisse bercer par les notes familières et pourtant différentes avec l’absence et l’ajout d’instruments de musique.</p><p>Nous ne nous parlons plus autant par la suite, quelques banalités tel que le temps, aucun de nous deux n’osant déraper et dévoiler des indices fâcheux qui pourraient avantager la famille de l’autre. Hashirama est un compagnon de table agréable ; jamais je ne l’admettrai mais je dois reconnaître que passer cette dernière soirée à son coté me ravis plus qu’être seul dans ma chambre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Une mauvaise rencontre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je resserre ma ceinture de soie et je rabats à nouveau le manteau sombre, mon takegasa sur le chef, je descends les escalier étroits de la maison close. Masilla trépigne d’impatience à ma vue, la tête se baladant de haut en bas. Je caresse son museau en réponse, satisfait de constater aussi que mes bagage sont bien attachés à la selle.</p><p>L’air est encore frais à cette heure et le soleil bien timide. Le Senju doit encore dormir, je quitte donc la ville des salades avec tranquillité. Seule Dame Hide attendant mon départ sur le pas de la porte. Alors que j’attire mon poney vers la ruelle, un enfant à l’habillement rare et désolé s’approche de moi, le torse bombé comme lorsque l’on prend tout son courage malgré la peur. Sans que je n’ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il me tend un objet en bois. Le prends intrigué et confus. Cela ressemble à un sceau, un phénix bellement taillé dans une forme cyclique. Cela me fait penser aux sceaux de commandement en jade que porte les seigneurs et les grands officiels. La simplicité de la matière me fait penser à un erstatzt que l’on fabrique pour certains jeux de sociétés ou pour les jeux d’enfants. Je souhaite demander la signification au gamin, mais celui-ci a disparu, sans doute caché parmi les marchandises rangées chaotiquement le long des murs, l’odeur des fournitures puant la fraicheur de la terre sèche et des pourrissements de la nourriture abandonnée depuis la nuit dernière.</p><p> </p><p>Je quitte la ville par les mêmes grandes portes de la veille. J’y retrouve les mêmes marchands ambulant et les mêmes gardes impassibles. Je poursuis la route principale jusqu’au midi : passé cette heure je m’écarte de la grande ligne dallée pour les petites routes à la fois plus rapides et discrètes.</p><p>Les sols sont moins secs ont que la forêt reste aux abords des plantations mas dans l’ensemble, tout le monde attend avec impatiencela mousson.</p><p> </p><p>Les gens sont rares sur le petit chemin mais c'est sans étonnement que je reconnais une présence anormale derrière des buissons. Ouai...les brigands ne brillent pas de leur discrétion, leur art n'est impressionnant que pour les pauvres gens ignorants des dangers et de la défense. Ces racailles savent bien à quel point les marchands les plus pressés empruntent ce genre de route, malgré les risques encourus ainsi que les plus avares qui préfèrent rencontrer à tout hasard des voleurs plutôt que de se faire taxer par un des points de contrôles fixes le long de la grande route.</p><p>Les brigands sont trop stupides ou juste ignorants pour reconnaître quelqu'un capable de les renvoyer au monde éternel alors c'est sans surprise que qu'un accrochage arrive avec eux. C’aurait dû bien se passer et finir en quelques minutes mais au lieu de ça, ça a duré quelques secondes à cause d'un élément perturbateur qui a été trop présent dans ma vie ces derniers jours.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama semble être assez ravi de son intervention alors qu'il contemple les brigand K.O. éparpillés ci et là. Son cheval brun avance, curieux, vers l'un des corps inconscients, venant fouiller de son museau son vêtement.</p><p>« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes là par hasard ; déclaré-je, loin d'être content »</p><p> </p><p>Il rit. Le style de rire qu'on lâche pour être poli devant une mauvaise blague ou une situation gênante.</p><p>« Oh je t’assure, mon départ est indépendant du tien mais…mon assistance lors de cette bagarre n’est en effet pas un hasard »</p><p> </p><p>Il pointa les corps:</p><p>« Ils n’étaient pas discret…»</p><p> </p><p>«Les gens évitent d’aller au devant des problèmes »</p><p> </p><p>J’avais envie d’ajouter “les gens normaux“ mais ce Senju là est loin de correspondre à la normalité : trop stupide et trop bon au combat avec un shakra trop original.</p><p>Il caresse sa nuque nerveusement comme la dernière fois, ses yeux plus intéressé par le ciel que par moi.</p><p>Il se laisse se perdre dans ses pensées et je le laisse tranquille en espérant qu’il continue sa phrase, malheureusement, il abandonne le sujet pour un autre:</p><p>« Je me demande si tu accepterais de me laisser faire un bout de chemin avec toi…? »</p><p> </p><p>Je le considère en me demandant d’où pouvait lui venir son courageet sa fantaisie pour me faire une telle proposition. Dans un tel contexte de guerre et de conflits claniques, depuis tant de générations à cause de broutilles qui ont fâchés des ancêtres, ce genre d’idée est un formidable message de paix mais… N’est-ce pas stupide et vain? Je ressens plus de méfiance que d’admiration.</p><p>«  Un bout de chemin ensemble? Qu'est-ce qui vousfait dire que nous allons au même endroit? ; lui demandé-je incrédule</p><p>- Il est peu probable que nous ayons la même destination mais nous pourrions au moins être ensemble pour cette traversée… vous vous dirigez au nord, cela tombe bien : moi aussi!</p><p>- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai envie d'être coincé avec vous? ; je me renfrogne les bras croisés devant la poitrine »</p><p> </p><p>Il hausse les épaules:</p><p>« Pourquoi pas? Nous nous entendons bien et le voyage sera moins ennuyeux ensemble. »</p><p> </p><p>Je veux bien croire qu'il est sincère si on oublie sa tendance à me suivre partout et à demeurersecret quant à ses raisons si loin de son clan, chose que je ne peux lui reprocher pour le deuxième puisque j’en fais de même. Mais malgré les bonnes volonté, il me semble difficilement concevable de rester avec un ennemis sur plusieurs jours. Au-delà de me tuer durant mon sommeil, il y a mille et une occasion d'apprendre sur les manières de son ennemis ou lui arracher des secrets ci et là qui sauront être utile au retour dans son territoire.</p><p>«  Nous sommes ennemis ; le rappelé-je une nouvelle fois</p><p>- Nous le savons tous les deux ; il acquiesce du chef ; Et je ne te demande pas d'être mon meilleur ami, seulement un compagnon? Regardes, voyager seul est insupportable et je ne pense pas que tu sois différent de moi à ce sujet. ; il me sourit avec entrain, confiant de l'effet de son argumentaire.</p><p>- Quel âge avez vous? Passé un certain âge, jouer n'est plus une priorité."</p><p> </p><p>Le Senju croise ses bras derrière son dos:</p><p>« Vouloir de la compagnie ne veut pas dire jouer ; il songe un instant puis il reprend ; Considères cela comme une occasion pour en apprendre plus sur moi. »</p><p> </p><p>Je n'aime pas son petit sourire en coin. Cela ressemble à un : "aurais-tu trop peur?". Or, jamais je ne le laisserais penser une telle chose...même si à l'heure actuelle cette peur s'avère bel et bien là.</p><p>« Vous pouvez me suivre mais sachez que je ne vous attendrez pas ; je lâche »</p><p> </p><p>Que je dise oui ou non, il me poursuivra, n’est-ce pas? Il vaut donc mieux le garder sous ma vue.</p><p> </p><p>Il rayonne de contentement en réponse:</p><p>«  Génial! Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas le regretter et je suis sûr que Madara serait rassuré s'il l’apprenait »</p><p> </p><p>Je roule des yeux :</p><p>« Ne dites pas de bêtises » </p><p> </p><p>Il prend un malin plaisir de rappeler à chaque occasion cette petite amitié qu'il avait entretenu avec Aniki il y a des années, à chaque tentative de négociation ou combat. Ca n'avait plus de sens étant donné que leur relation s'est achevé avec une brutalité appropriée et que Madara n'accorde plus d'importance depuis longtemps. Mais je dois reconnaître que ces petites piqures de rappel a le don particulier de mettre en colère Aniki et je dois dire que cela produit ce même effet d'agacement de mon coté.</p><p>Je veux bien croire que le Senju a encore la naïveté de penser que Madara garde une once de confiance envers lui mais je souhaite, pour Hashirama, que je me trompe : même si je déteste son clan, il faut reconnaître que ce serait inquiétant pour les Senju de se retrouver à l'avenir avec un tel chef de clan!</p><p> </p><p>Je me remets en selle.</p><p>Le Senju souhaite m'imiter mais il regarde avec fatalité la selle.</p><p>Il lève son index pour attirer mon attention:</p><p>"Une minute, veux-tu bien?"</p><p> </p><p>Confus, je le regarde diriger son cheval vers un arbre dont les racines noueuses s'entremêlent en dehors du sol. Il grimpe sur l'ensemble, le permettant d'être plus haut afin...de monter sur son cheval.</p><p>«  Vous êtes sérieux??</p><p>- C'est qu'elle...est vraiment grande!</p><p>- Vous vous fichez de moi? Un grand dadais comme vous? Et qu'en est-il si vous vous retrouvez sur un champ de bataille? »</p><p> </p><p>Il fait une petite moue dépitée et boudeuse:</p><p>«  Nous ne combattons pas à cheval!</p><p>- Ca c'est votre problème si vous ne voyez pas l'avantage ; je soupire, déconcerté ; N'importe quel cavalier doit savoir monter sur son cheval</p><p>- Mais elle est vraiment grande ; se lamente-t-il ; Comment peux-tu me critiquer alors que tu as un poney? »</p><p> </p><p>Sa remarque me fâche. Déjà parce qu'elle est stupide et qu'elle me rappelle à quel point je suis petit. S'il continue comme ça, il ne passera pas la nuit vivant.</p><p>«  Vous savez que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. J'aimerai bien vous voir sur un poney. »</p><p> </p><p>Son expression s'illumine:</p><p>« Tu me prêterai le tien?</p><p>- Au vu de votre incompétence, sûrement pas! »</p><p> </p><p>A ces mots, il prend un air déprimé. C'est fascinant à quel point il est expressif et sur des "sentiments" aussi contradictoires.</p><p>Réagir lui ferait trop plaisir, il est hors de question de s'apitoyer sur son sort qui n'est en rien bien dramatique.</p><p>Je lui offre un sourire suffisant avant de me retourner et reprendre le chemin à peine dessiné. Le Senju s'en plaint un peu, que je ne l'attende pas, mais il me rattrape sans grande panique.</p><p> </p><p>Au début de la route, aucun de nous deux parlons. je ne pense pas qu'Hashirama se taise par timidité. En réalité, il semble trop content pour rester calme très longtemps. Je fais de mon mieux pour que ce moment arrive le moins vite possible. En attendant, il épie chacun de mes gestes, prêt à croiser mon regard ne serait-ce qu'une fois pour me balancer une banalité.</p><p>Finalement, il prend la parole sans cet accord tacite.</p><p>« Tu sais, je trouve ça gênant que tu puisses me vouvoyer. Maintenant que nous allons voyager ensemble, il serait bien plus sympathique que tu me tutoies. ; fait-il dans une déclaration solennelle en se redressant autant qu'il le pouvait comme un roi. »</p><p> </p><p>Je souris légèrement. C'est un bel honneur que ce cher seigneur daigne me permettre d’emprunter une telle familiarité avec sa personne.</p><p>« Jamais je ne me permettrais une telle chose : vous êtes beaucoup trop vieux »</p><p> </p><p>Avec la surprise, il manque de se manger une branche qui frôle finalement son visage.</p><p>« Quoi! ; lâche-t-il estomaqué ; J'ai l'âge de ton frère!</p><p>- C'est exactement ce que je dis ; je retiens un rire.</p><p>- Ne me dis pas que tu vouvoies ton frère! »</p><p> </p><p>Un petit silence s'installe.</p><p>« Si. »</p><p> </p><p>Il manque de s'étrangler.</p><p>Bon, je dois dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. En privé nous nous adressons comme des égaux mais lorsque nous ne sommes plus seul il est de bon goût d’abandonner ces familiarités : il n'a jamais été convenable pour nos parents et surtout pour la famille du chef de clan. Le "tu" tue comme dirait Mère et je m'étonne qu'une telle vulgarité soit acceptable chez les Senju... à moins que ce ne soit propre à Hashirama.Eh bien, j'espère pour eux que c'est la deuxième option : comment se faire respecter des siens, surtout en période de guerre, si on ne suit pas une règle de bienséance aussi simple?</p><p>« Tu plaisantes? ; tente-t-il avec une certaine prudence alors qu'il en doute lui-même</p><p>- Quelle importance? Monsieur le Senju. »</p><p> </p><p>Il fait la moue alors que je le dépasse, sa jument à l'arrêt:</p><p>« Ce n'est pas très gentil! ; cria-t-il d’un coup</p><p>- Il est hors de question que je vous appelle par votre prénom. »</p><p> </p><p>Il abandonne sa mine déçue:</p><p>« Tu changeras d'avis. Je saurai être patient ; déclare-t-il avec conviction. »</p><p> </p><p>J'hausse les épaules, feignant le désintérêt alors que je retiens mon hilarité :</p><p>« Si tu le dis. »</p><p> </p><p>Comme ça ne ressemble pas à un "non", satisfait, il n'insiste pas. Il amène un sujet plus agréable qui anime notre "balade" un certain temps. Bien évidemment, il a fini par démontrer toute sa science de botaniste. Il est hors de question pour lui de me faire deviner des plantes connues de notre région : il pointe des feuilles étranges ou des fleurs que je n'ai jamais vu. Il feint le choc en me répliquant que celle-ci est indispensable pour soigner tel maux ou encore que le fruit de celui-ci pourrait très bien sauver ma vie un de ces jours. En bref, il s'offre une flatterie bon marché. De bonne grâce, je le laisse s'enorgueillir. en admettant que tout ce qu'il me révèle est vrai, ça s'avère intéressant. Les soins n'ont jamais été une spécialité de mon clan et je sais que le moindre baume pourrait impressionner Aniki si je lui disais que je l'avais fait...enfin, on n'en est pas là.</p><p>«  Allez! ; couine le Senju ; Celle là est facile. »</p><p> </p><p>Il se penche du haut de sa monture pour arracher une herbe haute et me la présenter:</p><p>« Je ne vois rien d'où je suis</p><p>- Cette excuse ne marche pas avec toi.</p><p>- Alors disons que c'est une sous espèce de pâquerettes. »</p><p> </p><p>Il me regarde les yeux ronds:</p><p>«  Elles n'ont pas le coeurs jaunes et aucune pâquerette n'a autant de petites fleurs</p><p>- Alors c'est une orchidée.</p><p>- Tu es aussi nul que mon frère ! ; Boude-t-il ; Aucune volonté! »</p><p> </p><p>C'est-à-dire qu'on ne peut pas tous avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêt.</p><p>Je frissonne d'horreur alors qu'il vient de faire référence au démon blanc.</p><p>« Ne me comparez pas à lui ; fais-je d'un air dégouté »</p><p> </p><p>En toute franchise, j'ai du mal à imaginer Tobirama se prêter à ce jeu..même avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde. Ca paraît trop absurde...après vous conviendrez que tout est absurde dans cette famille. Hashirama a la mentalité d'un jeune Siddhartha : à milles lieux de la réalité du monde, alors que Tobirama ressemble à un fantôme mangeur de chair...bref, bien loin des caractéristiques de leur parents. Butsuma a de quoi être déçu. Je me demande si ce vieux n'a pas justement envoyé son aîné en voyage pour justement lui apporter la maturité qui ne semble pas avoir. La guerre des clans lui a certes permis de s'endurcir mais s'habituer à la mort et à la chair en bouillie ne vous rend pas toujours sage, or c'est une qualité à rechercher lorsque l'on se destine à être chef de clan. Se battre et croire en la bonne foi des gens n'est pas compatible. Les chefs de clans ne sont pas toujours en conflits avec les autres : ils doivent préserver leur indépendance auprès de leur Seigneur, le servir sans avoir la maladresse de le fâcher. L'annihilation de clans en une nuit n'est pas si rare, même de puissants clans ont été massacré par des seigneurs qui les jugeaient trop importants alors qu'ils les servaient avec fidélité depuis des générations.</p><p>Quoiqu'il en soit, l'apprentissage par l'itinérance est quelque chose d'apprécié, en particulier par les artisans et je ne serais pas surpris que la présence d'Hashirama s'explique par ça.</p><p> </p><p>La chaleur disparaît peu à peu, les ombres prenant de plus en plus de place entre les arbres alors que le soleil commence à nous fuir : le crépuscule!</p><p>Rien n'est plus angoissant pour un gamin que le début de la nuit un mioche plus âgé se moque de lui assez facilement, pourtant cette peur revient pour le jeune ninja. Bien sûr, la raison est différente : on ne craint plus la nuit à cause du loup ou du noir mais plus face au risque de se faire attaquer. En prenant de l'âge, ce genre de crainte disparaît ou du moins elle se retrouve maitrisée. On apprend à rester en éveille, développer une seconde nature afin de repérer les shakra téméraires.</p><p>Dans mon cas, la menace possible (ou certaine?) se balade avec moi depuis tout l'après-midi. L'idée de prendre un repas avec lui ne pose pas spécialement de problème, tant qu'il me laisse tranquille avec ma ration, cependant...dormir non loin de lui...</p><p>J'aurai dû y penser avant. Aniki se ficherait de moi et rétorquerait que c'est une bonne occasion pour affiner mon attention.</p><p>« Tu devrais rester près du feu ; commente Hashirama en contemplant l'espace vide entre moi et le foyer. »</p><p> </p><p>Il dit cela avec tant de naturel, je m'en sens embarrasser.</p><p>« Plutôt mourir que me coller à toi. »</p><p> </p><p>Je préfère dire ça qu'avouer ma peur..de lui. Ma réponse le fait rire:</p><p>« le principal est de rester près des cendres, nous pouvons aisément être à chaque bout.</p><p>- hum… »</p><p> </p><p>Que puis-je dire? Avec dépit, je suis son instruction.</p><p>Durant toute la nuit, Hashirama ronfle sereinement alors que je ne ferme pas un oeil. J'ai tout le loisir d'essayer toutes les positions et "admirer" les contours des arbres. Les tissons sous la cendre entretiennent la terre brûlée au chaud.</p><p>Un moment donné, je décide d’aller chercher du bois pour raviver les flammes. Le feu renaît facilement. Partir me démange mais échapper à Hashirama semble bien impossible. Je soupire désespérément puis je me recouche en priant les dieux de m'assommer. Ils ont bien voulu, mais seulement quelques minutes. Le soleil revient, m'arrachant de ma somnolence malgré les ombres timides prodiguées par les arbres bien fournis.</p><p>L'astre lumineux ne gêne aucunement le Senju qui dort comme un loir. Le voir ainsi alors que j'ai été incapable de dormir ne serait-ce qu'une me fâche si bien que je le secoue brutalement.</p><p>Il ouvre grand les yeux comme un hibou, un air ahuris sur le visage.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Izuna-kun? Il est bien tôt! ; il se frotte les yeux ; Tu ne devrais pas se surprendre ainsi : j'aurai pu te blesser. ; se plaint-il, la voix enrouée.</p><p>- J'aimerai bien vous voir essayer ; répliqué-je »</p><p> </p><p>Bon, en fait non. Jamais je ne voudrai assister à ça.</p><p>Hashirama semble encore trop dans les vapes pour réagir plus que ça. Pendant qu'il essaie de se réveiller en se frottant le visage avec une lotion florale, un oiseau se met à brailler avec un son trop aigu pour que ce soit acceptable à cette heure. Étant bien fatigué, je ne pense qu'à le trouver et le déplumer.</p><p>Une fois les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, Hashirama soupire joyeusement:</p><p>« C'est une bien belle journée qui commence! Les oiseaux sont même là pour nous saluer! »</p><p> </p><p>Son sourire disparait quand il voit mon expression:</p><p>« Tu as l'air bien fatigué, quelque chose ne va pas?</p><p>- Avez vous déjà gouté à une perruche? »</p><p> </p><p>Le visage déconfit, il considère tout mon sérieux:</p><p>« Jamais tu n'oseras!</p><p>- Elle le mérite.</p><p>- Elles sont adorables! Et il n'y a rien à manger dedans, de toute façon. »</p><p> </p><p>Il est difficile de ne pas garder un visage grognon alors que la perruche au son aigu s'agite du haut des branches, bien cachée dans les feuillages gourmandes. Sans le sharingan il est impossible de la repérer. Plus curieux qu'intéressé pour lui faire du mal, j'active d'ailleurs mon kekkei genkai pour mieux l'observer. Ses plumes vertes la fond dans le décor mais elles ne dissimulent en rien son petit corps plein de chaire grasse due à des heures de repas achevé en toute sérénité, sans l'attaque de rapaces prêts à l'emporter dans le ciel. La perruche penche sa tête sur le coté comme si elle me voit effectivement, le coin de son bec lui donnant un sourire mesquin.</p><p>Si ce n'est pas celle-là, ce sera une autre, un de ces jours.</p><p>« Tu devrais arrêter de l'épier, tu vas lui faire peur ; déclare Hashirama en ajustant sa veste. »</p><p> </p><p>Il s'étire puis il se lève pour aller chercher du bois mais quand il remarque le gros tas que j'ai amassé durant la nuit, il reste un instant surpris puis il hausse les épaules.</p><p>« Tu es très rapide...; depuis combien de temps es-tu éveillé? »</p><p> </p><p>Je laisse échapper un gloussement. Je crois que le manque de sommeil me rend plus nerveux.</p><p>« Seulement quelques minutes ; je répond évasivement »</p><p> </p><p>Il me regarde avec un air calculateur. Il ne me crois pas et ce ne doit pas être difficile de conclure que j'ai effectivement passé une mauvaise nuit. Avec une peau si pâle que la mienne, les marques de mauvaises santés sont facilement visibles. Il ne m'offre pourtant pas de commentaire à ce sujet, s'en retournant vers un de ses sacs pour en sortir deux pommes. Il m'en tend une.</p><p>« J'ai quelques gâteaux ; m'informe-t-il en continuant à explorer son bagage.</p><p>- Vous n'avez pas à me donner à manger. »</p><p> </p><p>Cet acte est trop bon. J'hésite entre l'humiliation d'une mendicité imposée et l'abus.</p><p>Le Senju se contente de simplement d'hausser les épaules, plutôt indifférent.</p><p>« C'est la moindre des choses.</p><p>- Vous forcez le naturel.</p><p>- Je ne trouve pas ; fait le brun en croquant dans son fruit. »</p><p> </p><p>Évidemment, pour lui ça va de soit qu'il faut être niais et bon avec le premier gars venu. Eh bien, il va falloir s'y habituer. Y voir de la perfidie là dedans est peut être faux... A moins que son innocence apparente est une stratégie? Ce serait bien le style de sa famille.</p><p>Dans tous les cas, je ne lui répond pas, estimant que de toute manière, c'est inutile : insister ne fera que l'exciter et m'épuiser pour rien.</p><p> </p><p>J'accepte la pomme et nous mangeons aussi ses gâteaux. Le Senju semble enchanté.</p><p>Nous remballons le camps après ça. Comme la veille, il monte sa jument avec l'aide d'un escarbot naturel.</p><p> </p><p>Les arbres défilent autour de nous. Le soleil brulant est étouffé par les feuilles parfois jaunis à cause du manque d'eau. La route n'est pas si désagréable même si les arbres s’éparpillent de plus en plus, laissant la chaleur nous frapper. Le chemin qui était plus effacé depuis hier redevient visible annonçant un territoire habité.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce début :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>